Lullabies
by Mermaidjaid
Summary: Santana found her hands running up against Brittany's toned abs, taking in the feel of everything in her sight. She was so mesmerized by the beauty of the dancer's body- it was like seeing her for the first time again. BRITTANA.
1. lima, ohio

Hey guys! Im not completely sure where this story is going,

im also not completely Finished planning the plot yet.

i wont update unless someone other than me is reading this:) leave a review and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: that was just a dream.

Lima, ohio, present day.

Santana held on tight to the blondes dull leather jacket as they drove out of the parking lot of their local fish market. Brittany knew just where they were gonna enjoy their delicious fish and chips,

And santana did too.

After a few short minutes brittany pulled into their favorite park and

parked her motorbike on curve of the grass.

Santana let go of brittanys waist to take her helmet off before fixing her hair.

"Britt let me help you,"

She demanded to the blonde standing in front of her, who had almost dropped everything Trying to carry all their food at once.

Brittany shrugged and handed the chips and napkins to the brunette who was now laughing at how cute brittany looked trying to be independent.

"oh you shush it san!."

Brittany said pouting her lips and heading over to the pond.

Santana couldn't help but tease her a little. She soon later followed behind brittany and sat on a spot the the blonde had picked for them to eat.

After about a half an hour, the two girls were full of battered fish as they sat in the same spot throwing the left over chips at the ducks.

"I dont wanna go, san."

Brittany said.

"We can stay a bit longer if you want,"

santana replied shrugging and throwing another chip to the ducks.

"No.. San i mean i dont wanna go to dance camp." Brittany said, she almost sounded like she was begging on her knees pleading to stay in ohio with the brunette.

It sure did feel like she was.

"You have to britt, it'll be good for you.." Santana replied Emotionless, staring out at the water.

Though in her head she was really screaming for the blonde to stay with her this summer, Because she'd be alone without her.

"But wont you miss me?, its two whole months..-"

Brittany was cut short by the brunette who now had knitted her eyebrows together, the look in her eyes showed Pain. And lots of it.

"Look britt, i dont want you to go,

But im not gonna sacrifice your happiness just so you can stay at home with me all day and do nothing..."

The brunette said, sounding like she was trying to hold back some kind of emotional stress.

"I dont wanna hold you back B."

She then said sternly, turning her head the opposite way, trying not to look the blonde in her blue eyes.

As much as brittany had a passion for dancing, she'd rather be dancing with santana.

But santana didn't wanna tag along because she had told the blonde previously that it wasn't really her thing. Although santana really just didnt wanna feel like she was a weight on brittanys shoulders.

"But san.. I am happy with you..

I always am!." Brittany smiled in an attempt to make the situation seem Brigther.

Santana said nothing.

She absolutely hated it when brittany bought this up.

It was too painful for her to talk or even think about.

"I was thinking.. About it a lot..

And i think we should do something fun this summer. I don't wanna be far from you san.."

The blonde paused for a second before trying to say, "i really want to-"

Brittany again was cut off by the brunette who was now strangely filling with rage.

"thats enough about dance camp!

Your going and thats that!."

Santana almost yelled at brittany,

And the blonde felt her heart ache with pain.

The two sat in awkward silence,

And

Santana left before picking up the garbage they had left from their lunch and walking off.

Brittany sighed sadly and put her head down.

She knew where santana was going, but she wasn't going to bother following her.

She was too full to move anyway.

So instead she layed back onto the picnic blanket she had set out for them beforehand.

She hadn't pictured their lunch date going like this. But she was already too used to santana's stubbornness. She checked the time,

It was already after 5.

Brittany knew she had to be home soon.

She closed her eyes and felt the heat beat on her lids, making it easier to relax.

Brittany had always loved the way the sun felt against her skin,

She loved summer and everything about it.

The way the wind blew through your hair, the way the humid heat stuck to you like a moisturizer.

She especially loved the road trips,

She loved being able to travel and set out on an adventure. She loved staying different motel rooms, and the sights to see.

Even though she had never actually done it.

She craved so badly to.

But not alone. She just couldn't do it alone. It was something brittany wanted to experience with her lover.

Brittany knew she had been single for almost a whole year now,

But she couldn't help bit think about the possibilitys. Holding hands on the wide sanded beach, just her and her soulmate. watching the sunrise and set while keeping her significant other warm. Screaming to what evers on the radio with this person while driving on the open highway.

She knew she had been single,

But something inside of her ached for santana to tag along.

For whatever reason, brittany had been feeling different these past few weeks. An ache in her heart,

Not particularly hurtful, but it didn't feel completely nice either.

She wondered if this new found

'Feeling' was just because she was afraid of having to part with her best friend. Was it guilt? Or was it more than that..

She layed there, studying her feelings.

Just the thought of leaving the tanned skin latina behind made her heart sink.

She wasn't sure what was happening.

Brittany had always been vulnerable and careless to relationships but this one, this friendship..

Brittany felt more with their friendship than she had ever felt with her past relationships.

She knew deep somewhere in santanas Blinded heart,

That the brunette cared deeply about her, The way brittany cared about santana.

She knows how much santana would miss her if brittany had decided to go off to dance camp for the two months.

Am i falling?

She shook her head, In disbelief, shooing the questions away from her mind.

Im being silly. She thought to herself, and shook the thoughts off her mind.

Brittany had felt her eye lids getting heavier and heavier, until she drifted into a light relaxing state of sleep.

And even in her sleep, she couldn't help but think of her best friend.

She was daydreaming about her and the brunette.

"Will you meet me in the middle?,

Will you meet me in the end?."

Santana sang along to the radio,

Smiling at the bright sun ahead of them.

And brittany sang the next part of the song.

"Will ya love me just a little?,

Just enough to show you care."

The blonde sang out loud.

No more than a second later she found herself staring at the latina next to her,

Who was now more fixated on

The road, rather than brittany.

"San?," britt said desperately,

"Yeah B?."

The brunette replied casually,

And right before they knew it,

Something Giant had crashed into their car.

As a white glowing light began tear a rip in brittanys sight,

Everything was fading.

The sound of her breathing slowed down, and the world became transparent.

It wasn't until then that everything in her sight completely vanished,

And brittany found herself awake.

She opened her eyes slowly,

Returning fully from her dream,

Coming into full realization that it was nothing But her imagination.

She sighed, confused, wondering what her dreams meant.

This is the 6th time its happened this week.

Almost every night she'd awake from a dream that started off perfect, and would suddenly turn into a nightmare.

The dream of her and The brunette, traveling along side each other were consistent.

But they were different everytime.

the only thing that hadn't changed was how she was always with Santana.

The blonde always felt the need to tell her something,

But it was always too late.

Why?.. Brittany asked herself.

She massaged her forehead and pondered, trying to put the piece everything she had saw in her dream together.

She checked her beeping phone to find a new message.

Brittany sighed at the text.

* * *

Leave a review and feel free to ask questions!:)


	2. lima, ohio,

**AUTHORS NOTE** : **:D** **so I won't be updating from my iPhone anymore since I have a laptop to use now so expect better chapters hopefully!. I won't update anything after this chapter unless I get more reviews and follows. So please feel free to word your opinions so I know I'm not alone here. Also expect some Quinn and Rachel in this chapter! Please excuse me if you notice anything spelled incorrectly. I have a bad habit of forgetting to correct my mistakes. ALSO this is a continuation explaining what happened the night from the last chapter. Please ENJOY!**

* * *

Lullabies. Chapter 2: I've told you now.

Santana had been waiting outside in the parking lot waiting to be picked up and taken home

By a close friend.

She was thinking about how she lashed out on Brittany the way she did today.

This wasn't the first time she'd taken her mood swings out on her best friend.  
She knew she owed the beautiful blonde an apology.  
She just couldn't do it now. She was tired, strangely weak, and she had a terrible headache. She pulled her phone out

Of her back pocket and scrolled through her old messages.

" _Hitching a ride with q. Drive safe B.  
See you tomorrow. -San_."

Brittany read over the text the brunette had sent to her over an hour ago.  
And she groaned at the words. She hated when they were like this.

She often wondered what was bothering Santana.  
She never understood why Santana had been so troubled lately. Was it because Brittany was leaving soon? or simply because she was just 'Santana Lopez'.  
The Santana she knew often bottled everything up inside. Brittany sometimes knew how to shake things out of her but these past few weeks have been tough for the brunette and she had been more guarded than ever. Brittany didn't bother replying to the text.  
What was she going to say?  
Things were awkward enough for them at the moment so she figured just to leave it as is until tomorrow.

The brunette slowly paced around the dark empty parking lot  
Alone and waiting for a friend to meet her there.  
it wasn't long after until she heard the sound of a very familiar car pull into the lot and stop near her.

"Get in Satan I don't have all night!" The young woman in the car shouted out

To the Latina who was standing there shivering.

Santana didn't hesitate before running to the car, not bothering to dodge the hard rain

That has just started pouring the second her friend had arrived.

"Jesus ever heard of an umbrella S?" she told the brunette who got into the car dripping water all over her friends seats.

"Shut it _fabray_ I don't have time for a lecture. Just take me home.

My head feels like f*cking anchor." Santana cursed before buckling up.

"You know you should get that checked out Santana. You complain about them every time I see you. Legit." Quinn noted while pulling out of the lot.

The brunette shrugged and held her head in her hands.

"What good is it? Their just headaches. Besides, what are the doctors gonna do? Aspirin won't even help anymore." Santana complained and leaned to her side resting her head on the glass window besides her. Quinn raised an eyebrow at the stubborn Latina In her passenger seat.

"Well that's a sign right there! If medication isn't helping then you should get a professional's opinion. Duh!" the blonde explained. Now driving onto the freeway.

She wasn't at all surprised by her friend's behavior. Just like Brittany knew Santana, so did Quinn. She was expecting the Latina to be stubborn about this situation.

And Santana HATED going to the doctors and being surrounded by sick people.

But Quinn couldn't help but worry.

They both sat quiet for a few minutes until the blonde broke the awkward silence between them.

"Look S… I don't mean to be controlling but I'm just worried about you. If these headaches get any worse you need to go see a doctor before something bad happens. I'm telling you now

I have a bad feeling about this." Quinn warned the Latina before glancing at her.  
She reached her hand out onto Santana's knee and cupped it in an attempt of comfort.

After she gained No response from the brunette

she glanced at her once more only to find out her stubborn friend had already drifted to sleep.

Quinn sighed and quickly brought her attention back to the road.

* * *

It was a little over 6 in the evening and Brittany had just gotten home. She was still sad about the fact that her best friend had left her hanging.

After a nice hot bath and a snack Brittany had already checked in for bed. She plopped herself onto her queen-size bed and hid under her covers.

 _What was she so stressed about?_

 _Did I say something that hurt her feelings?_

 _Was it because of me?_

 _Does she know something I don't?_

 _And what could that nightmare had meant..?_

Brittany's thoughts wandered all around. She laid there confused and hurt. But she couldn't help but be concerned for her best friend.

She didn't understand why the brunette had been so sensitive lately.

She wished the Latina would tell her.

' _Zzz! Zzz!'_ The blonde's phone went off and Brittany quickly got out of bed to find her cell

And to check what the ruckus was.

 _Please, please be you san._

The blonde answered the incoming call.

Only to find out that it wasn't the Latina she missed.

"Hey rachy." Brittany sighed into the phone and plopped down onto her bed for the second time.

"Hey Brittany! How are you?" The blondes close friend asked on the other line.

"tireeeed." Brittany emphasized before letting out a groan.

Rachel laughed on the other end and shook her head.

"Guess I called at a good time then huh!" She teased and the blonde rolled her eyes.

"Rach what do you want now?" Brittany mumbled and closed her eyes.

Rachel hissed playfully before asking;

"How'd the lunch with your sweet-lady lover go?"

She teased. Brittany instantly shot up at the brunettes words.

"My WHAT?" She demanded confusingly As Rachel laughed slightly.

"Oh please Brittany I know what's going on. I see the way you look at her, and I see the way you follow her around. TOTAL lovesick puppy!

Its more than obvious!"

She accused the blond who was baffled by Rachel's new found Assumptions.

 _How long has she been thinking this way?_

 _Is this what the queasy butterfly feeling I've been getting around my best friend meant?_

Brittany thought while picking nervously at the skin on her thumbs before she finally shot back.

"You don't know anything!" Brittany shouted shyly and hid under her comforter's.

Rachel shook her head and chuckled.

"Aside from san I'm your best friend Brittany. I know you and I KNOW what I'm saying."

Rachel explained as Brittany embarrassedly sighed on the other end.

"Does it really look that way rach?..." Brittany asked finishing with a tired almost silent yawn.

The brunette nodded before answering

"She likes you too Britt... I see her do the same thing to you all the time. I see the way she looks at you when you're not paying attention. She likes you way more than you know."

Was she right? Was there more to the Latinas feelings towards the blonde than meets the eye?.

The brunette giggled slightly and waited for a reply but nothing but a quiet snore

Left the blonde's mouth. The daphy teenager had drifted so sleep.

Rachel smiled warmly.

"Goodnight babe. Sleep well." She said before hanging up on Brittany's ear.

* * *

Quinn had already dropped Santana off at her place and told the sleeping Latina goodbye.

She was now in her living room lounging on her warm couch and sipping on some warm tea while researching on some things she was curious about on the net.

She leaned in for another sip of her hot tea. It was her favorite kind.

Caramel black. Always hi caf.

She smiled at the taste and sighed calmly at the way the soothing steam crawled down her throat

And relaxed her whole body with warm vibrations.

It wasn't until a moment later that her laptop began ringing notifying the relaxed blonde that she had an incoming call from Skype.

Before the chat could identify who was calling her

She automatically accepted the call and answered.

"Well, well, well who could be calling me at this time of night hm?"

The blonde said grinning into the camera.

"Only your favorite girl in all of Ohio." Rachel said before turning her laptop camera on.

Quinn giggled witch made Rachel do the same.

"and don't be such a grandma its only ten past eight!" Rachel joked.

"nice to see you too, beautiful." Quinn said after taking another sip of her hot tea.

Rachel blushed and smiled at the blonde confidently.

"What's happening?." The brunette asked. She couldn't wipe the smile off of her face.

"Same olds. Researching on something for Santana."

Quinn's expression went from relaxed to worried in an instant.

Rachel looked at her confused.

"Is she alright?" She asked concernedly. The blonde shrugged and sat her tea down besides her leg carefully.

"She says she is but I don't believe her for a second. She's been having these consistent headaches.

Sounds more like she's an aneurysm with the way she complains."

She joked.

"She won't tell me anything else. I'd ask Brittany but.." the blonde trailed off.

"Does Brittany know what's wrong?."

Rachel asked biting her lip in curiosity.

"Maybe. But knowing how Santana is I highly, highly doubt it."

Quinn said before rolling her eyes and

The brunette raised an eyebrow warningly.

"Quinn Brittany deserves to know! If something goes wrong I'm not gonna be the one to tell her that I knew all along and never told her!."

She complained disapprovingly.

"You try telling her that! God she's hard as nails Rachel! I don't think I can get anything through that thick skull.. I can't tell Brittany.

It's not my place and it's not going to be my problem when her and Santana are arguing about it once Brittany finds out we've been keeping it from her!."

Quinn said frustrated.

"I'm not a liar. I can't lie to her like that Quinn.. I can't hurt her." The brunette said with a sigh putting her hands in her face.

"We don't want to worry her rach. Just don't mention a word to anybody. Not without Santana's permission." The blonde warned.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE: hey be sure to review this chapter and let me know what you think!. What do ya'll think about the faberry I got going on in here? Please feel free to comment.**

 **Again FORGIVE any spelling mistakes. I'm not the brightest bulb… just a gal with a huge imagination! let me know or not if you wanna read another chapter or not. thanks.**


	3. lima,, ohio,

**AUTHORS NOTE: heyy peoples. So I know its been a bit of awhile since ive updated but ive been working on this chapter. Its way over my last chapters word limit but its alright I guess. A lot of angst here.. enjoy and leave a review!. Thanks.**

* * *

 _Lullabies. Chapter 3: hiding my heart away._

"Pssst!" the blue eyed girl whispered in an attempt of getting her best friends attention.

The Latina looked to her side confused.

"B not now we're in class!" Santana whispered to the cheery Brittany sitting a desk away from her. It didn't matter what class they shared, they always had a seat next to each other.

They wouldn't have it any other way.

The blonde frowned and ran the end of a pencil along her forehead.

Santana looked back at her and rolled her eyes.

 _Is she that bored? Jesus Christ Britt._

She thought to herself and shook her head, turning away from her not so bright best friend.

She tried to concentrate on her test but Brittany just wasn't giving up.

"sannn.." she nagged while pulling at the hem of the Latinas cheerios uniform.

Santana shot a slightly frustrated look at the blonde.

"Britt you're gonna get us in trouble, shut it!" she said almost irritated before turning back to her paper.

"eyes on your own test Ms' Lopez." The teacher reminded the brunette.

Santana then rolled her eyes and mumbled something sarcastically in Spanish under her breath.

"Sorry.." Brittany apologized to her best friend, not sounding so bright anymore.

She turned back to her paper and started scribbling clouds over the questions.

After class the two sat in the choir room listening to one of Rachel's _famous solos_.

You know the ones nobody else gets.

Once they had finished in glee club, the rest of the glee kids had scattered off and out of the choir room to get on with whatever they had going on.

The only two left in the room were Brittany and Santana.

The blonde sat next to the nervous looking Latina and took her hand.

 _Why is she shaking?..._

Brittany thought to herself as she examined the brunette's unsteady hand in hers.

"um.. hey san.." she said quietly. Still iffy about how Santana had been after last night.

"hey britt-britt.." Santana replied pursing her lips and looking down at their entwined hands.

"i- im sorry about yesterday.. I just.." the brunette trailed off at a loss of words.

Brittany nodded slightly.

"don't be sorry sweetie, I understand.." the blonde explained. Although she really didn't.

She never understood why she was always so cranky and sensitive. Especially the following weeks leading up to their school break.

"I just um.. I need to talk to you about something In private. Not here."

Santana said and Brittany suddenly looked confused.

"Why not here?" she asked curiously.

The Latina shook her head before replying,

"Meet me at my place tonight. At around eight, alright? We'll talk there."

The clueless blue eyed girl nodded understandingly.

"Alright san, see you then." She shot a daphy unsure smile to her best friend and leaned towards the Latina and kissed her on her cheek before standing up and exiting the choir room.

There was something about that small kiss that sparked a jolt in Brittany's chest.

And she liked it.

Santana closed her eyes and sighed, holding her head in frustration.

Those damn headaches were back.

She waited a few minutes and walked out of the room, pacing to the girls bathroom. Once she got in the bathroom she paced then immediately forced all the girls out.

Once she was the only one left she slid herself down against the stall door and put her hands in her face, letting out a sharp cry.

She sat there for a while,

Just balling her eyes out.

"I can't do this… I can't tell her.." she said quietly between sobs.

About a million thoughts were going through her head at the moment.

Each one at full speed and too loud to comprehend.

They just put more pressure on her headaches.

 _What the fuck are my parents gonna say?_

She thought while holding her head in her hands.

Whatever was going through her mind was way too much right now.

She just needed to get home. That's all she knew right now.

* * *

"Seven o'clock…" Brittany said to herself after taking a glance at her nightstand clock.

She paced back in fort in her room bedroom, overly curious about what her best friend

Wanted to tell her.

 _Why couldn't she just tell me in the choir room today?_

She thought to herself.

She pondered about a particular subject that came up in the conversation

With Rachel the night before. It bothered her all day.

Did she really look like a lovesick puppy around Santana?

Or was Rachel just being Rachel and over exaggerating the situation?

She really couldn't help but overthink everything.

"Ding dong!" she heard a familiar voice coming from outside.

Brittany snapped out of her thoughts and rushed downstairs to her front door,

Immediately opening it.

"Hey girl!" Rachel said smiling and threw herself at the blonde in front of her

Taking her in for a hug.

"um rach, are you drunk or something?" Brittany asked trying her best not to fall over

With the brunette hanging on her.

Rachel spit out a laugh and said,

"I have the best news!"

* * *

 **-2 hours before -**

"Q OPEN UP!" the Latina shouted at her friend's front door.

She banged on the door a few times before the blonde finally answered.

"What!?" Quinn said rubbing her eyes and yawning.

The brunette didn't hesitate before walking into the house and running upstairs into the blonde's bedroom.

Quinn followed behind forgetting to shut the door and running upstairs lazily.

"I was taking a nap you could have called!" she stated once she entered her room and fell onto her bed, hugging her pillow.

Santana ignored her complaining and paced back and forth nervously, her stomach in a hundred knots.

"Stop pacing your making me nervous." Quinn groaned and threw a pillow at the Latina.

Santana sat in the bed and curled up into a ball.

"Brittany's coming over to my place in a couple of hours.." she finally said.

"so? What are you doing here then?." Quinn asked closing her eyes and yawning again.

The brunette shook her head and turned to face the blonde.

"I have two.. really big problems.." she said and closed her eyes tightly.

Quinn slowly opened her eyes and said,

"santana are you alright? Whats going on?." She asked, now worried and sat up.

"it's gonna be so hard q.." Santana said quietly and stopped holding in her tears.

Instead she let them fall, continuously.

Rachel had just gotten out of her car, now walking into her best friends driveway.

She noticed her front door was left open and a face of confusion sparked.

 _That's not like her._

She thought to herself and stepped inside, walking into the kitchen.

"Is anybody home?" she asked looking around curiously.

After checking the living room she found no trace of Quinn or anybody.

She then quietly made her way upstairs.

"Quinn are you home?" she whispered while walking through the silent hallway.

As she got closer to the blondes bedroom door she heard two familiar voices

Coming from inside.

She put her hand on the door knob and listened quietly.

Her heart raced when she heard the sound of crying.

It was that moment she knew it was Santana.

"you have to tell her.. If you really love her you would tell the poor girl!"

Quinn complained.

"I love her Quinn! I love her so much. But how can I tell her?

I cant freak her out like this!" she cried on the blondes shoulder.

Rachel gasped and thought over the words the brunette had just said.

 _I love her so much…_

 _How do I tell her?…_

The words flew around Rachel's head until it finally hit her.

"Santana _is_ in love with Brittany!. I knew it!" she whispered to herself.

She then let go of the door knob and ran downstairs heading out the door and pacing quickly to her car.

* * *

- **Present time-**

"What is it rachy?" Brittany asked while leading the overly excited brunette into her living room.

Rachel sat on the couch and smiled widely at the confused blonde.

"I was at Quinn's house today, and I overheard her and Santana talking.. and.." Rachel said still smiling at her friend.

"And what?" Brittany asked raising an eyebrow at the crazy looking brunette.

"I heard Santana.. say-.. she told Quinn that she loves you!" Rachel blurted out excitedly.

The blonde shrugged before saying,

"we tell each other that all the time. It's a best friend thing rach." Brittany said casually.

Rachel shook her head as her smile grew bigger.

The blonde wasn't sure how much wider it could get at this point.

"no Brittany! She meant _innn_ love!" Rachel replied as the blonde swallowed hard.

"wh-what? How do you know?!" Brittany sat up on her knees and asked the brunette.

"I heard her asking Quinn how she could tell you without freaking you out!"

Rachel explained with a huge smile.

"th-… that's why she wants me to come over!" Brittany said nervously and stood up.

"what do you mean?" Rachel asked and Brittany began pacing anxiously.

"I had a feeling something was up with her these past few weeks!.

After glee practice at school today we were sitting in the choir room and.."

Brittany trailed off.

"anddd?" Rachel waited anxiously.

Brittany bit her lips and continued to pace nervously.

"And it was just us. She said she had to tell me something, but she couldn't tell me there.

She invited me over to her place tonight at eight.."

"m-maybe she was gonna tell me then!"

Brittany realized what was happening and snapped out of her thoughts.

"is.. co- could she really be?..."

She mumbled to herself in slight disbelief.

 _What if Rachel's wrong_?...

The overthinking was starting again but before it could take over her head,

She was brought back from her thoughts again from a vaguely loud voice.

"I told you so I told you so I told you so." Rachel sang teasingly.

"What? No you didn't." Brittany noted and sat next to her.

"I sure did! Last night on the phone, I told you she liked you too.

I could tell by the way she looks at you when you're not paying attention.

I waited for a response but you had already fallen to sleep I guess.

I have amazing love radar Brittany; I knew it ever since I met you two!

And don't act like you don't feel the same way, I see it in the both of you."

Rachel explained.

 _Wow.. She DOES feel the same way._

The blonde thought to herself and a smile crept on her face.

She couldn't stop blushing.

"ahh I knew it!" Rachel said catching Brittany's blush and tugging on the blonde's wrist,

Giggling.

Brittany giggled shyly before glancing at her watch.

"crap! Five minutes till eight!" the blonde said anxiously.

Rachel got up from the couch and wrapped her arms around the tall teen.

"you better get going! Don't wanna be late for your _lady lover_ "

Rachel said in a low voice and purred teasingly.

Brittany rolled her eyes and smiled widely.

"oh you shush it rach. I'll call you tomorrow okay?."

She said and released from the hug.

"good luck britt. Not like you'll need it though."

The brunette said sticking her tongue out to the blonde playfully.

Brittany laughed.

"oh my god stop it berry." She said pushing her out the door.

"bye blondie! Love ya!" she shouted while skipping out the door.

"love you too rachy!" Brittany shouted back before closing the door.

* * *

it was only a few minutes past eight o'clock and Santana had already gotten home.

She paced for a bit and kept watching the clock.

This was the most nervous she had ever been in her entire life.

Her parents weren't home tonight, it was just her.

She sat on her sofa and waited for a knock.

 _How the hell am I gonna do this_..

She thought while she hugged the small pillow that sat on the sofa.

She closed her eyes and lost contact with the outside world.

Not necessarily falling asleep, but more like being lost in her thoughts.

"san?... are you dead?" a voice lingered quietly around the brunettes head.

She slowly opened her eyes to find her best friend, only inches away from her face.

Hair dangling down, tickling the sides of Santana's flushed cheeks.

"britt?" she said lazily and opened her eyes fully. "Britt! i-im sorry I uh.. I dosed off."

She explained slightly nervous and sat up.

Brittany flashed a warm smile at the Latina and stroked her cheek.

"its alright honey." She said calmly and sat besides Santana.

"How long have you been here?" the brunette asked, still trying to adjust to the bright light flashing from the tv. She noticed how the tv was the only lighting in the living room.

She quirked an eyebrow at the calm blonde sitting beside her and asked,

"uh.. britt why are all the lights off?"

The blonde put a finger over the Latinas mouth to silence her.

She then started slowly leaning in, Santana's body moving back onto the couch with hers.

"I thought maybe we could relax a bit." Brittany said and leaned her forehead against the Latinas.

The brunette, slightly taken back by the blonde's behavior furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"I need to tell you something b…" she said quietly but was quickly silenced by the warmth of the blonde's lips against hers.

It was a soft, but hungry kiss. A kiss that Santana could tell had been long overdue for Brittany.

She didn't know either to pull away or kiss back.

She felt awkward in this situation but the warmth of the blonde's

sweet breath soothed her slightly.

Brittany bought her hand up to the Latinas cheek to cup it gently, slowly going in for another taste of Santana's glory and parted her lips, kissing the girl who was now kissing her back.

All in all it was a steamy kiss that the two both enjoyed fully.

Brittany caressed her tongue along the bottom of the Latinas lip, mumbling something into the kiss.

"hm?" Santana said continuing to kiss the blonde back softly.

"I said I love you too."

Brittany replied and Santana pulled away from the kiss.

"but I didn't tell you I love you." Santana said confused.

"you don't need to san, I know you do. Rachel already told me." The blond said smiling.

"she what?" Santana asked sternly now crossing her arms.

"sh-.. she told me you were in love with me. I thought that was what you asked me to come here for.. to confess your feelings to me." The blonde said smiling slightly..

"and why the fuck would she say that?" she asked louder this time.

"be.." she cut herself off.

"Im in love with you too Santana." She said softly.

"b-britt.. I.." Santana mumbled and shook her head in frustration and confusion.

"arent you in love with me too san?" Brittany asked trying to hold back the puddle of tears that were waiting to rain all over the blonde's soft cheeks.

The Latina had a thousand things she needed to say, yet not one of them could escape her plump nervous lips.

"b, I dont kn- ... i… I can't be with you Brittany." She said and closed her eyes, holding back everything that wanted to shoot from her.

"but how come?" Brittany asked with shaking lips and eyes now watering.

The latina paused for a moment.

"why? Why cant we be together?!" the blonde slightly shouted, confused and now crying.

At this point, Santana's head felt like someone had hit her with a car.

"britt im so sorry…" she said and swallowed the lump in her throat.

The blonde gathered whatever strength she had left in her weakening body and stood up.

"please don't leave Brittany! I still have-" santana was stopped in the middle of her sentence when her crying best friend spoke.

"you know san.. you aren't the first to say that. But it only occurred to me now that it hurts way more coming from you because I've never wanted it this bad with any else.."

she said as she let her tears fall heavily, and stormed out the door.

* * *

 ** _please leave a review for more!:))_**


	4. lima, ohio, - pittsburgh, PA

**AUTHORS NOTE: hey ya'll, well here's chapter four!. It's pretty interesting in my opinion.**

 **I tried my best and it came out to be a long chapter. But I guess that's better than too short right? Everything kinda happens fast in this one so forgive me if it's not to your liking. If your reading this and up keeping with it then I suggest you leave a review with your opinion! And as usual, forgive any spelling mistakes. Im only human :P**

 **Thanks and enjoy**

 **( I'm now taking short one-shot Brittana request. Gimme your idea and I'll try to make it happen!)**

* * *

Lullabies, chapter: 4.

" _Wait up san!" the blonde yelled out to the Latina who was far ahead from her, running through the greenest grass they've ever laid eyes on._

 _Brittany ran after her as fast as she could. It was the most beautiful valley. The brightest flowers, the bluest skies, everything was perfect._

 _Santana came to a stop and the blonde tumbled her over from behind, leaving them both on the ground on top of each other and filled with laughs. Brittany stared into the brunettes mocha eyes, hair dangling, sun shining through her golden hair, the moment was beautiful._

 _The warm air tickled her soft skin, as Santana stared right back at her._

 _The blonde smiled before parting her lips._

" _I love you." She said, not breaking eye contact with the brilliance beneath her._

 _Everything paused for a moment until the two heard the rumbling sound of thunder._

 _Brittany didn't want to break the moment or the eye contact and she didn't._

 _The rain that started falling heavily onto them did. The blonde looked up at the sky and saw the darkening clouds get closer, as the thunder began clapping louder. The noise all around terrified the teen. She took her frightened eyes off of the sky and back to the girl beneath her._

 _She gasps when there was no smiling Latina in her grasp anymore._

" _Santana?!" she got up and roamed her eyes along the meadow, seeing no sign of her best friend. She panicked and ran as the thunder hit louder and the rain poured heavier._

" _saann where are you?!" she yelled as she ran up the hill, she noticed the grass shriveling beneath her feet, and darkening. She looked down at the ground, so confused until she heard a voice._

" _im right here!" the familiar voice shouted from what seem like nowhere._

 _Brittany shot her head up and looked around,_

" _where are you!?" she asked as the daylight began to fade, and darkness crept in. after no reply she spotted a little house, further up the hill._

" _im coming san!" she yelled as she ran up the hill, Losing breath, she ran faster towards the house as the skies just got darker. She wiped her eyes, trying to get rid of the rain water that was building up all over her. She noticed how everything got darker and darker, the house began to fade into the distance and she realized her running wasn't helping._

" _Where are you? I can't see anything anymore!" she shouted as her running started taking her nowhere. She wasn't getting any closer. As if the hill was a never ending treadmill. As if the house was the one running. It just continued to fade more and more into nothing._

" _Santana im scared!" she shouted as she tried to clear her vision._

" _please! I need you!" she cried out. As the house became transparent._

" _I'll always be right here, Brittany." She heard a voice from the distance._

 _The blonde didn't understand anything. She couldn't figure out what was going on. She just wanted her best friend back. And some light!_

 _The skies had gone completely black, as the light was stolen completely._

 _Leaving Brittany in complete darkness._

* * *

"SANTANA!" the blonde screamed and jumped up out of her sleep. She was in a blanket of sweat, wiping her face that was covered in tears. It took her about a minute to finally catch her breath and adjust to reality, realizing that she was no longer in darkness as the warm morning sun poured through her windows. But it only took a few seconds before her parents barged in.

"Brittany!" both her parents shouted and rushed to her bedside. Although her parents weren't that shocked, this hadn't been the first time they dealt with Brittany's nightmares. It had been happening almost every night. More recent since the night she had admitted to her best friend that she was in love with her.

They both sat by the crying blonde as she curled up into a ball.

"you need to get her off of your mind Brittany.." whitteny spoke as she stroked her daughters wet cheeks.

"I-… Im trying..." Brittany admitted and sobbed into her pillow.

Her father shook his head and sighed, trying to comfort his somewhat broken daughter.

"I don't know why you keep having these dreams." He spoke confused.

"They're not dreams dad, their nightmares." She noted and wiped her tears.

"They won't stop. They never do... Sometimes I don't want to sleep, because I don't want to have to feel the pain and the fear of losing her again... Then other times all I'd rather do is sleep because then maybe I won't feel anything at all."

She explained and teared up.

Brittany's words hurt her parents. They felt terrible about what Brittany was going through.

"Honey, there's only a week left of school. You haven't gone in days." Her mother said, rubbing her back in an attempt of comfort.

"I don't want to go back, not now. Not yet..." Brittany looked at her mom with puffy, restless eyes.

"Well maybe she doesn't have to," pierce spoke and glanced at his worried wife.

"What about dance camp? You could always go there... Maybe it would keep your mind off of some things." He explained. The blonde thought about it for a while.

"I don't know about that..." her mother said.

"Maybe she should finish school, and patch things up with Santana. It might help her feel better." She explained.

"I was supposed to spend school break with her..." Brittany said and glanced at a picture of her best friend that hung on her collage of memories on her wall.

"Now I don't even know if she wants to talk to me." She said teary eyed.

* * *

-ONE WEEK LATER-

* * *

It was three in the afternoon and the first day of school break. the moping blonde was upstairs, finalizing her packing for her trip to the dance academy. She sighed deeply as she put her last few hoodies into her suitcase.

Those were the ones Santana had given her. Well not really, Brittany had kept them whenever the Latina would leave them at Brittany's house after their sleep overs.

She went through her bedside table, making sure she didn't miss anything important.

The blonde got emotional when she found a small framed picture of her and her best friend.

It was a picture she had took of the two of them from last summer; they were at the beach having the best time. Tears filled her eyes as she decided if she wanted to bring it or not.

Even though her parents were sending her on a 'mind clearing' vacation, something in her heart begged her to take it along. She stopped pondering and finally placed it under some shirts in her luggage.

' _Knock Knock_ ' came a sound from the front door and Brittany father pierce heard it.

"One sec!" he shouted and walked over to the front door.

He opened it and automatically sighed as he looked at the put-together Latina standing on his steps.

"Hey Mr. pierce..." Santana spoke nervously and looked down at her feet

He paused for a moment before replying;

"She's going to dance camp." He answered and pursed his lips.

The brunette shot her head up at his words;

"Did she leave yet?" she asked worriedly. He shook his head before explaining.

"No, but she's packing. She leaves in a bit." He said and shrugged.

"C-can I see her? Please. I need to tell her goodbye at least" She asked and bounced in place slightly.

Pierce sighed at the question.

"I don't think she wants to see you, Santana. You really hurt her."

Santana frowned, disappointed in herself as her heart thumped sadly at his words.

"Please sir, I'm gonna make things right. I promise." she begged and tilted her head slightly in hope.

"Alright, but quickly. She leaves soon." He said sternly and opened the door fully.

The Latina didn't think before rushing upstairs in a hurry.

The blonde zippered up her suitcase and paced to the window, leaning her head against the glass and sighing again as the thought of leaving Santana wandered through her head again.

It's been over a week since they've spoke. Brittany missed every school day since that night.

Her friends were worried.

She bit her lip and pondered. She really didn't wanna go to dance camp.

She wanted to stay in Lima. But it was too painful with her and Santana's friendship on the rocks.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, attempting to relax.

It wasn't until she released it that she heard a familiar voice call out her name.

The blonde's eyes widened at the familiarity and she quickly turned, finding an anxious Latina standing at her door. The moment she laid her eyes on her best friend, she remembered all the hurt Santana had caused her, and how humiliated she was that night.

She crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows.

And Santana's stomach was once again, in knots.

"what are you doing here?..." Brittany asked, trying to seem guarded.

"im here… to make things right between us." The brunette said somewhat hesitantly.

The blonde raised an eye brow at her friend and spoke;

"I don't think that's possible san.." Brittany said emotionless.

"th-" the blonde started but was interrupted when Santana paced quickly towards her and pulled her into a tight hug. Not stiff, but a gentle warm hug. A hug that screamed

'im sorry.'

It took everything in Brittany to pull back after what seemed like forever.

Santana looked into the blonde's eyes with hope until she decided to break the silence.

"im really, really sorry brittany." Santana almost pleaded.

"i.. this past few days have been hell, school sucks even more without my best friend."

She continued to explain as Brittany listened with a forgiving pout.

"That night... Was not supposed to go that way..." she added.

The blonde nodded agreeably and pursed her lips.

"Before you leave, you just have to know how sorry I am for hurting you."

Santana said, almost teary eyed.

"You really want to make things right?" she asked and santana didn't hesitate before nodding her head.

"I need a second chance." she replied.

"Then come with me." She said and Santana looked at her with a look of confusion.

"Britt, I'm not going to dance camp with you, it's not my thing." She said

"No, not dance camp. I want to see everything. I wanna go to Cali, or Nevada, or Boston, and I want to see all the sights." She began to explain as Santana raised an eyebrow confused at the blonde.

"I wanna go places. You know, beaches and sunsets and all that adventurous stuff."

She continued and paced around.

"So if you do me a favor by saving me from having a horrid summer at a place that will teach me everything I already know, I know it can help us heal, friendship wise.

We can come up from this friendship funk."

She explained and looked at the Latina anxiously

Santana nodded until she realized,

"Wait Britt… that's like, a road trip?" she asked confusedly.

Brittany nodded and smiled.

"It's been a dream of mind for the longest time san. It would mean the world to me." She explained.

"And I know you don't have any plans this summer.. And you know I don't wanna go to dance camp. If you come with me, it'll be the best time ever. I can promise you that.

I was thinking about going to Boston first. Then we could just take it from there."

Brittany said in high hopes, wishing for the stubborn Latina to just agree with her for once.

"Boston? You do know that's like over a twelve hour drive from here right?" the brunette noted in a bit of hesitation.

"yess" brittany nodded and paced around her stubborn friend.

"And a ton of stops... We'd have to pay for gas and-"

the complaining Latina was silenced quickly by the finger placed over her mouth.

"I know, and moneys not a problem. I can use just use the savings my parents gave me for dance camp. And, also sugars dad bought her a beach house in Cape Cod, which is in Boston. She never used it and I'm sure she wouldn't mind if we did for a few days." Brittany shrugged casually and brought out an envelope filled of money from her suitcase.

"Britt I can't use that, that's YOUR money." She stated.

"Exactly, MY money so I can do whatever I like with it, and I choose to spend it on a great time with you." She said and smiles at her best friend.

"Alright, this is crazy." The brunette admitted and chuckled.

"Well normal is boring san! And so is dance camp, and so is Lima!" Brittany complained.

"If it's okay with your parents then… alright." Santana threw her arms up and gave in

"If it means spending time with you, and seeing you again. Then of course."

She finished and flashed the blonde a smile

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Brittany shouted in excitement and patterned kisses all over her best friend's cheeks.

"I missed you so much B," said before letting out a sigh.

"I missed you too san, and im sorry for acting a little nuts that night…"

The blonde apologized shyly.

"Don't blame yourself Britt." Santana said assuring her friend.

"It's getting late already so we'd need to stop to rent a hotel room for the night, I can't drive if I'm tired."

She warned the blonde who nodded and hopped in place in excitement.

After some serious explaining and begging, Brittany finally got the okay from her parents to go on the road trip. If it was going to bring her daughter peace then they weren't

Going to stand in her way.

Santana went back to her house to pack her stuff and of course fill her parents in with everything. They put up a good fight before finally allowing their daughter to go.

She told the blonde she'd meet her at her back at her house by 4:30.

* * *

It was 4:25 when santana pulled into her best friend's driveway, beeping the horn continuously.

"Come on B!" she shouted and glanced at herself through the review mirror, fixating her hair.

No less then a minute later, she found a cheery blonde running to the car holding her suitcases.

After loading her luggage into the trunk, she hurried into the passenger seat of the car.

"Well your early!" she reminded santana who shrugged and put her dark shades on.

"Yeah yeah." she mumbled and started the car up again, driving off.

Brittany couldn't keep still in her seat as the butterflies of excitement flew around her stomach.

 _ **/ 8:15pm /**_

Santana had been driving for nearly four hours, and she was just barely making it while trying to keep her eyes open and on the road. She glanced over at brittany who had her seat slightly tilted back as she had her back facing the brunette.

' _Is she sleeping or what?'_

Santana thought to herself. She poked at the blonde's side repeatedly until she finally got her attention.

"Britt, I'm dead tired." She complained with a following yawn.

Brittany rubbed her eyes before turning to face the Latina.

"Mm... where are we?" she asked, her vision still hazy. She looked around and realized it had already gotten dark.

"Pittsburgh I think..." the sleepy santana replied. Brittany nodded and yawned.

"We should stop somewhere, a hotel or something."

The blonde noted and hugged herself, closing her eyes. Santana nodded and took a turn after seeing some signs that advertised food and lodging.

They picked the first hotel they spotted. It was cheap, but decent.

Santana pulled into the lot and parked.

"Come on B," she said after opening her friend's passenger door.

Brittany began stretching as soon as she hopped out.

"Hey?" the Latina snapped her fingers and pointed to the trunk.

Brittany skipped to the back of the car with a daffy smile on her face and grabbed her luggage out, after santana grabbed her own.

"Welcome to the day inn. Can I get you girls a room?"

The young man around their age asked the two teens.

"Obviously" santana replied sarcastically.

"Alright.. Just one?" he asked the grumpy Latina.

"mhm." She said and scanned the somewhat old lounge.

Brittany looked around the dim lounge and leaned in closer to the brunette.

"Sann, I have to pee..." Brittany complained into the Latinas ear.

Santana furrowed her eyebrows.

"'then wait till we get upstairs." She replied and shrugged slightly.

The blonde pouted and nagged,

"But san I can't hold it!" she whispered into the Latinas ear again.

Santana sighed as the boy checking them in shot his blue eyes up to the two,

And noticed the fuss.

"We have a bathroom key if you need it?" he asked Brittany and flashed her a bright smile that looked more like a smirk.

"No shes fi-" Santana stepped in but before she could finish the blonde reclaimed her spot in the conversation.

"Yes that would be great!" Brittany said cheerfully and gave him a thankful smile.

"Here, it's right around back." He handed her the bathroom key. The moment their palms touched one another, Brittany roamed her eyes at the charming boy with the same smirk

on her face as he gave her beforehand.

Santana caught the look they were giving each other and it made her blood boil.

' _Was he fucking eye flirting with her? And was she liking it?'_

The Latina thought to herself.

He watched the blondes behind as she exited out the door.

Santana crossed her arms and scoffed at him.

"Look," she glanced at his name tag. "Colton, just give us our room." She demanded.

He shook his head and took his eyes off the exit door before looking back at the sour face Latina.

"Alright, uh…" he typed started as he typed into the computer.

"Just one bed?" He asked and looked up at her.

Santana took a moment to think. She glanced outside and thought about Brittany.

"Separate beds please..." she replied quietly and looked down.

He just nodded and continued typing.

"Name?" he asked.

"Santana Lopez." She replied, arms still crossed and guard still up.

"alright." He said.

As he typed in her name they both heard the small bells that rested at the tip of the door knock against each other when the blonde entered the lounge once again.

They both watched her as she walked in visibly confident and stood by the Latina.

"Satisfied?" santana asked in a cocky manner. She turned her head and went through her purse, looking for her credit card and after no reply from the blonde she took her attention back to her friend who was seemed to be caught in another eye flirt with Colton.

"BRITT." santana demanded, watching the two. This was just making her frustrated.

"Mhm.." brittany finally replied, nodding slowly and smiling at the teen who was nibbling on his lip at the sight of the blonde.

"Thanks again, _Colton_. I like that name." she smirked and handed him the key after glancing at his nametag.

The way Brittany said his name made Santana's eyes roll.

It was 8:38, and after checking in, they were already upstairs.

Santana hated staying in hotels. She just thought it was gross and unsanitary.

Brittany, on the other hand had found it exciting.

"San, I'm gonna take a shower." The blonde said to the blank face Latina before disappearing into the bathroom. Santana rolled over onto her stomach and yawned, staring at the blank TV screen.

She wiggled her toes and thought about what happened between that doll face and Brittany earlier. The more she thought about it the worse her mood got.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Brittany's sweet singing coming from the bathroom.

" _I'd do anything to hold you._

 _I'd go anywhere to touch you…_

 _I'd do anything you want me to._

 _If you'll just stay with me awhile_."

Brittany sang softly. Santana sat up and listened to her sweet voice.

" _I'd sing any song your heart desires,_

 _I would sing out loud of love's sweet fires._

 _Ooh, I'd do all this and so much more,_

 _If you'll just stay with me awhile_."

She walked over to the balcony and rested her arms on the edge. She could still hear Brittany as she finished the rest of the song.

" _Reach out your hand,_

 _Oh, to me, oh, I'm fallin',_

 _One minute more,_

 _I'm fallin', I'm fallin_."

' _What if she's singing about that jackass?'_

The Latina thought to herself, her blood boiling once again.

She shrugged the thought off as Brittany's voice faded into silence.

She heard the water go off and closed her eyes, the last thing in her sight was the clear night sky.

'at least the sky is pretty tonight…'

* * *

 **Welllpp there you have it!. Pretty interesting right? Sorry if ya'll were aggravated with 'Colton' XD got to have some competition somewhere down the line right? Be sure to review for another update!:)) cya..**


	5. Pittsburgh, PA,

**A/N. not completely proud of this chapter, I know it's been a while since I've updated but yeah… I'm still wondering if I should continue this story or not. I feel like no one likes anymore oops. What do ya'll think?**

* * *

Lullabies, chapter: 5...

It was 8:09am and the sun was gleaming through the balcony sliders as Brittany got dressed for the day. She threw on some low-cut jeans shorts and a casual tank top.

It was a hot morning and Brittany loved every second of it.

After throwing on a minimum amount of makeup, she searched for her pair of

Cowgirl-like ankle boots, which she had brought along on the trip.

After no sign of them under the bed she got impatient.

"Where are theyyy?" she mumbled and searched through her luggage.

When she made no discovery, she crawled onto the bed and got close to the still sleeping Latina.

"Hey san?" she whispered trying not to awake her best friend.

"sannn?" she asked again, tickling her sides slightly this time.

The brunette groaned and mumbled something.

"Do you know where I put my ankle boots?" Brittany asked quietly and put her hand on the Latinas shoulder.

"Go awayy…" Santana grumbled quietly, still more asleep than awake.

"But sann I need them." Brittany nagged.

"Just wear your flats, by the door..." Santana suggested sleepily.

The blonde pouted and leaned in closer to the brunette, placing her lips right below Santana ear.

"Don't be too long, san." She whispered, sighing before kissing the Latinas neck softly.

After she got up from the bed she began pacing around the hotel room quietly, trying her best to remember where she put those boots. She walked out onto the balcony and looked out at the sun,

Her blonde locks glimmered as she soaked up every ounce of it.

The morning breeze felt so good on her skin.

' _Mom and dad might be expecting a call…_ '

She thought to herself. The second after, she remembered how she had left her phone in the car the previous night.

She came in from the balcony and slipped on her flats as she tiptoed outside.

Once she reached the exit door.

The blonde whistled as she reached the car, slipping her hands through her pocket.

"craap." She complained when she realized she had left the keys back in the hotel room.

Santana always kept them in her purse.

' _Wait a sec…_ ' she thought,

"Where is the room key?!" she asked herself quietly and rummaged through all four of her pockets once more.

"Oh come on!" she said and finished with a sigh.

She thumped herself on the head and ran back into the hotel.

"San? You need to unlock the door I left the keys in here."

She shouted after she knocked.

After no reply she became impatient.

"sann! Open up I need the keys!" She banged on the door and fiddled with the handle.

/8:55am/

Santana awoke, finally and yawned and she rubbed her eyes open.

She groaned at the sun that was still coming in, although it had toned down a lot.

The Latina was never a morning person.

Her eyebrows knitted as she looked next to her to find no sleeping beauty.

"B?" she held her head and called out for the blonde as she scanned the room.

The headaches were bothering her.

She ran her hands though her hair and stood up. She noticed that Brittany's flats were gone, so she must have been outside.

The Latina yawned once more and walked into the bathroom.

She figured Brittany would be back by the time she finished her shower.

It was twenty minutes later when the Latina finished a nice shower and some freshening up.

"Britt?" she spoke as she walked out of the bathroom.

She opens the balcony slider and peeked out.

She held on tightly to the railings when she felt a wave dizziness pass through her pounding head. She shook it off and roamed her eyes around the parking lot until,

"What the fuck?" she spit out when she saw a wrench or some kind of tool jabbed in the creak of her car window. She rushed out the door and downstairs, running through the parking lot.

She was almost halfway to the vehicle when she noticed a tool box lying next to the car door.

She spun her head around as her eyes peered through the entrance door of the small lounge.

Her eyes got small as she paced towards the door mumbling nonsense.

She heard giggling in the distance.

' _BRITTANY_ _._ '

She thought to herself as she got closer to the door, and as soon as she opened It the giggling was clear.

And so was the sight of the tall, bright blonde leaning over the counter.

Her elbows resting on the woodwork top of the counter, gently cupping her head in her palms.

' _why the heck is she so giggly?_ ' she thought.

' _FUCK._ _'_

Santana's questions were no more when she spotted the attractive young man flirting up with her best friend.

' _COLTON_.'

She rushed over to her best friend's side almost immediately.

"AHEM." She coughed.

The blonde whipped her head around as her eyes met the burning Latinas ones.

"Hey san, your awake." Brittany smiled at the brunette.

"Yeah, where the HELL have you been?" Santana asked, each word shot at Brittany with what sounded like more anger than worry. The young man was taken back by the Latinas coarse attitude.

"Well I couldn't find my ankle boots… I tried to ask you but you were too sleepy."

She started but trailed off when she found her eyes met with the charming blue pair of blue ones behind the counter.

"AND?" Santana caught their gazes for each other and snapped.

"Oh… and then I left the room to get my phone out of the car,

And then I found out that I left the car keys in the room.. and thenn I realized I forgot the room key… so I was locked out. Oopsies." Brittany explained and giggled.

"You're kidding me right?" she asked and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it Santana, luckily I was here, so I helped her out." Colton reassured the Latina. Brittany nodded and smiled at him.

"Wait- you stood out here the whole time? With HIM?" Santana asked, her blood boiling once again.

"Don't worry sanny, _Colton_ made it all better." She answered and chuckled at the boy.

Once again, Santana hated the way she said his stupid name.

The Latina crossed her arms and shot an unkindly glare at him.

"Is that why there's all that junk by my car?" she asked rudely.

"I used that junk to unlock your car." Colton shot back, but it a much nicer manner than Santana had.

"Whatever… Britt we have to go now. Or we won't make it to Boston in time." She said sternly and tugged at the blondes arm.

"Um, actually… _Colton_ invited us to join him and his friends to hangout tonight."

The blonde said and watched the Latinas face go pale.

"Excuse me?" she snapped and looked straight at Colton.

"Yea, I thought I'd show you girls around. There's a great bar we could go to. It's kinda my hangout spot." He explained and shot a smile at the blonde who was already smiling at him.

"We aren't even twenty one." Santana noted.

Colton laughed before he assured her.

"It's not just a bar. It's an eatery. There are games and all that cool stuff."

The Latina rolled her eyes as Brittany looked at her with puppy eyes.

"Britt we were only supposed to be in Pittsburgh for the night!" Santana reminded her.

"But sannn" Brittany begged. "It's only one more night. I promised you we'd have fun on this trip, so here we are!" she added.

Santana shook her head before giving in.

"Fine… ONE more night." She said and in an instant Colton grinned at the blonde.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" she jumped up and squealed.

The Latina got a hint of disappointment when her best friend didn't lavish her with kisses like the last time Santana had thanked her. Instead she leaned over the counter and hugged the young man who still had that joker grin painted on his face.

' _oh, they're HUGGING now?'_

The brunette scoffed at the two and nudged once more, at the hem of Brittany's tank top this time.

"B, NOW." She demanded and the blonde released.

"sorry. Bye _Colton._ " She said and bit her lip, flashing a smile at the boy before exiting the lounge with her friend.

' _just kill me now.'_

* * *

"Hello? Rach?" said the blonde.

"BRITTANY!" the brunette shouted from the other line.

The blonde flinched at the sound of her name, she could tell Rachel had been worried.

"I know I know-" she started,

"Where the hell have you been?! I've been calling you nonstop! Everyone at school has been worried sick about you!" Rachel complained. Brittany knew she deserved this. She didn't expect anything else, especially since it was coming from Rachel berry.

The blonde sighed before explaining what happened after the night she had last seen her.

"And she agreed?" Rachel asked and took another bite of her chicken sandwich.

"Yep! Great isn't it? It's so nice out here. I actually met this really nice boy…we're hanging out tonight."

The blonde said and trailed off while thinking about this boy.

"Excuse me?" Rachel spit out.

"Yeah, he's uber nice… he works at the hotel me and san are staying in."

"Brittany what the hell! I thought you were in love with Santana?" the brunette asked disapprovingly.

The minute she mentioned her best friend's name, Brittany instantly felt storm of heartache hit her.

"I mean I am… or was- look, I don't know. I mean she doesn't feel the same way. It's kinda … nice to hang out with someone who might be interested in me too... You know?" she explained as a frown grew upon her face.

"Spare me the heartache…" she mumbled as Rachel shook her head on the other line.

"I know what I heard Britt. You can't just pretend you don't feel anything for her!"

Rachel snapped.

"You heard wrong. She doesn't feel the same way okay? Yeah I still have feelings for her, but I kinda get butterflies when I'm around this guy…? I don't know… he looks at me differently. I think I kind of like it." She explained and wiped the tear that rolled halfway down her cheek.

"…look all I'm saying is that I know what I heard. I'm right Britt, I'm always right. The Brittany I know wouldn't give up this easy"

Rachel noted before hanging up on the blondes ear. She couldn't believe her friend could be so naïve.

Brittany slipped her phone back in her pocket before exiting the bathroom. The loud chattering from the locals at the diner filled her ears clearly as she paced back to her table.

"Ready san?" she looked at Latina who had a grumpy look on her face. She had that look painted on her since last night.

"Yeah, let's go." She replied emotionless before grabbing her purse and standing up.

Brittany noticed her gloomy mood and pouted, linking her pinky with Santana's.

The drive home from lunch was quiet, it was five o'clock and they were almost back at the hotel.

"Are you alright?" she asked the Latina, gazing at her dark shades.

"I'm fine." Was all the brunette said. Brittany nodded slowly before asking;

"Is something bothering you?" Santana shook her head and focused on the road.

"Just promise me you won't do anything stupid tonight, okay?" she said.

"Alright… I promise." Brittany replied before turning to lean her head against the car window.

/7:38pm/

They were back at the hotel room, and it was just a few minutes before the two were to be heading out with Colton.

"san are you dead?" Brittany asked and tilted her head, gazing at the seemingly sleeping Latina.

"…no" she replied and held her head in her hand. The blonde pouted as she noticed Santana's wincing.

"whats wrong sweety?" Brittany asked and sat by the Latinas side. Santana shrugged before turning to her side, facing the blonde.

' _JESUS._ _'_

She thought, looking up at the blue cat-like eyes that were staring right back.

All the blonde did was blink those piercing eyes that looked like perfection to the Latina,

And almost immediately she was flustered.

' _is she really wearing her sexy signature makeup look for this d-bag?_ '

"im just really tired." She replied and let out a silent sigh.

Brittany nodded slowly, not really sure how her best friend could be this tired.

And especially at thismoment.

"but san, what about Colton?" she asked and but her lip. Santana swallowed the lump in her throat before answering

"Just go without me B, I'll be fine." She said and hugged her pillow.

Brittany's eyes widened and she was a bit taken back.

"San! I can't go without you, it'd be wrong, we were supposed to go together.

Look, I'll stay if you want me to…" she said with a pout on her face.

It took everything in Santana to reply.

"I promise, I'll be fine. Just go okay?" she snapped at the blonde as she held her head in slight frustration. Brittany put her head down before standing up and grabbing her bag.

She walked to the room door, but just before she could open it

"Remember what you promised me okay?" the Latina reminded her.

The blonde looked back at the brunette before nodding and leaving the hotel room.

' _zzz zzz'_

Her phone vibrated besides her, she sighed deeply before picking It up and answering.

"What?" she snapped and held her head.

"Hey Santana? This is Rachel. What the hell are you thinking?!"

The furious brunette asked.

"What the fuck are you talking about berry?" the Latina shot back, very confused.

"Why are you letting her go out with some weirdo she just met!? Have you lost it?" Rachel questioned, only getting angrier.

Santana raised an eyebrow before asking

"How'd you know?"

"she told me. You better stop her Santana She doesn't even know this guy, what if hes a murderer or something!"

Rachel warned Santana before shaking her head.

"it's too late, she already left. I didn't go with her.

And I've met this guy, he's prince freaking charming…"

The Latina assured her and rolled her eyes.

"Oh my god you can't be serious, you can't be that stupid!" Rachel complained.

"Would you stop fucking yelling at me berry? I have a headache and your voice is just all kinds of annoying. I know Brittany, she's not as stupid as you think, she knows what shes doing."

She explained and shrugged off what the other brunette had said.

Rachel scoffed on the other line.

"Yeah? Well I know Brittany too, and I know that she's naïve. She lets people take advantage of her too easily, she's a pushover most times. She's Brittany!You could have stopped her Santana. God I could strangle you two right now."

* * *

 **A/N. soo yeah sorry that I had to cut this short!:( But I noticed that I get more views on the shorter chapters. Mind telling me what you think of this chapter? Also, do ya'll want a continuation of what happened after the phone call between Rachel and Santana in the next chapter? Please don't be afraid or lazy to ask :D ps- I know your all secretly shipping #coltittany ;) or you all just want him dead.**


	6. Pittsburgh, PA

**A/N. here's what you've all been waiting for, an update! Sorry but I couldn't control the angst in this one… also, if you all all wondering specifically what** _ **colton**_ **looks like, he basically just looks exactly like brody. (from glee) yes, the season 5, liar, escort and former boyfriend to Rachel berry. Alright? There you have it. here are my answers to some of your reviews!:)**

 **Roxy lu:** **thank you for that long review! I couldn't agree more with you. You'll probably hate this chapter considering you don't like Colton, but i promise there'll be more brittana very very soon!:)**

 **NayaHeMoFan :** **don't you worry your little head, he won't be a problem for much longer ;)**

 **Tishamay :** **hmm problems? Who doesn't have problems when going out with a stranger! Am I right? and you'll just have to read and find out hon.**

 **Marcela88 : ****oo, those darn headaches. Never good. And Thank you!:D -**

 **Alright, hope you enjoy this chapter lovely's! :***

* * *

Lullabies, chapter: 6.

Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania.

"So where are you from?" asked the bright eyed boy.

"A small town in Ohio." Replied Brittany. She sat in her corner booth as she kept her distance from Colton. Although he was sitting right beside her, it wasn't too close.

He nodded before taking another sip of his drink.

"What brings you here?" he asked curiously, staring his blue eyes right at the cat ones in front of him. Brittany had to swallow air before answering this one. She thought back to a couple of weeks ago, to why she left, to why she never came back to school, and to why she and her best friend had left Ohio

She noticed how it made her stomach knot, and how her heart thumped in her chest almost painfully.

"I just really love exploring new places… I figured now would be the best time, cause its school break." She replied focusing her eyes down at her glass. (of water, of course.) He nodded politely and smiled before announcing.

"I'm gonna go get us something else to drink." He winked his bright eye at the blonde and stood up, walking off.

She had Santana on her mind the whole night, her image, her face, everything.

She just couldn't help but think about her... and the fact that she wasn't there with her was killing her. She sighed and rested her head in her hand, missing the brunette.

Colton soon returned with new drinks, as he set them on the table.

Brittany was still thirsty considering she only had bird sips of her water.

She didn't hesitate before grabbing the tall glass and gulping it down.

She almost gagged when she finished half of it.

"What is this?" Brittany asked and sniffed at the top of the cup.

"it's just a little alcohol, relax." He said quiet and calmly.

Her eyes widened.

"I'm not twenty one!" she almost shouted. He moved in closer to the blonde

"shh, it's alright" he chuckled. "My uncle runs this place; I can do whatever I want."  
He assured her with a smirk.

Brittany shook her head as she felt a wave of dizziness hit her after the alcohol had set in.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" she asked and held her head.

"Is it working?." He said and placed his hand on the back of her neck gently.

"You gonna finish that? Rebel?" he asked playfully being sarcastic.

She felt almost pressured with his eyes staring down on her.

She sighed and drank the rest, knowing that was a total mistake after her head starting spinning.

Colton noticed her change in mood, and put his drink down before asking

"Do you wanna dance?" Brittany looked up him, and then roamed her eyes around the club.

There was a dance floor, with minimum people on it. She noticed the arcade in the back that was filled with most of the people in the place.

"um, alright… sure." She replied and stood up, as Colton moved out of the booth.

He took her open sweater from her, revealing her white tank top that suited her breasts perfectly.

"What's the matter not much of a dancer?" he asked, with a playful look in his eyes.

Brittany raised an eyebrow competitively.

"I happen to be the best dancer in my school." The blonde defended herself. Colton smirked and held his hand out to the girl. And one again, the thought of the Latina crossed her mind.

"prove it." Was all he said before the blonde took his hand as he walked onto the dance floor.

Everything looked pretty modern, with a bit of a southern feeling to it.

He didn't hesitate to check out what the blonde had been wearing as he led her under the lights of the dance floor. He was liking how good she looked in that top.

He put his hands on each side of the girl's hips, as they moved gently to the slow steady beat of the song. He couldn't help but stare at her fit ass in those high rise jeans shorts.

* * *

"no santana. Just no." Rachel said in tears.

"Rachel, please, you can't tell her. you can't tell anyone!" Santana begged, in tears herself. She heard Rachel sob from the other side of the phone.

"I knew it… I knew something was up. I had a feeling you felt this way. How the hell could Quinn not tell me?" Rachel cried as she sat on her porch.

"… I told her not to. I was just trying to keep everyone from finding out the truth. I fucked up Rachel…I mean I can't even begin to tell her how I feel. I can't even look the poor girl in the eye without feeling so guilty." Santana cried harder as she sat on the bathroom floor in their hotel room.

Rachel nodded and sniffled before wiping her cheeks dry.

"Santana, listen to me. I'm really, really sorry… I'm sorry we couldn't have done anything about this sooner. But you need to tell her before it's too late, before she loses interest and eventually loses touch." She explained in a shaky voice.

It wasn't long before the song had ended and switched to something a little more upbeat.

Colton turned the blonde, so that her back was facing him, as Brittany slowly swayed her hips to his movement. She swallowed when the music became clear.

"I don't know how…" Santana's crying went silent as she rested her head back against the wall, letting her hot tears fall from her cheek.

She took a deep breath and,

"I don't know how much time I have to tell her… before… I lose her."

"San, I know you can do it."

The Latina nodded slowly and finally got the courage to stand up.

"Rach, I'll call you back." Was all she said before hanging up of the other brunette's ear and immediately stormed out of the hotel room and headed to her car.

She started the engine, causing the radio to switch on.

She found herself glancing at the small picture that rested on the cars dashboard, showing the two teens. Brittany was making a kissy face close to the Latinas lips as Santana laughed it off.

It was a picture the blonde had snapped of them, and gave it to her afterwards.

' _how the hell did I not realize how she felt?'_ she mentally slapped herself.

She listened to the lyrics that played loud.

" _Dreams, that's where I have to go,_

 _To see your beautiful face anymore._

 _I stare at a picture of you, and listen to the radio."_

Colton kept his hands on the girl's hips, as Brittany continued to sway softly, tilting her head back and closing her soon as she did, the Latinas brown ones were right there, they were so beautiful. She was taken back a bit when she felt Colton grind her behind into him, closer with each sway. She listened to the song as it played out; it was her and Santana's favorite song.

She whimpered quietly as she kept her eyes closed, thinking about her best friend.

" _Hope, hope there's a conversation._

 _We both admit we had it good._

 _But until then it's alienation, I know,_

 _That much is understood._

 _And I realize-…"_

Santana wondered what her best friend was up to. Probably flirting with that d-bag.

Just the thought of those two together gave Santana a terrible headache.

She rested her head onto the tip of her steering wheel, and broke down in tears.

" _If you ask me how I'm doing,_

 _I would say I'm doing just fine._

 _I would lie and say that you're not on my mind."_

Colton noticed the blonde getting a little lost in her thoughts or on the song

as he gazed at her soft bare neck. He could smell the candy-like perfume she was wearing.

And he couldn't resist the urge to-

 _ **Don't do it.**_

As he leaned in closer and-

 _ **Oh fuck.**_

He took his shot and kissed right below her ear, softly.

Brittany's eyes shot open at the touch.

" _But I go out and I sit down, at a table set for two."_

his lips moved further down her neck, until he stopped back up at her ear and whispered;

"Let's get outta here."

Santana sobbed as the lyrics plucked her heart strings, each one hurt like a bitch.

She let her tears fall as the rain started to pour just as heavy down onto the car windows.

She had come to full realization at this point.

" _And finally I'm forced to face the truth,"_

The two were in the back alley of the club.

Colton had the defenseless blonde pushed up against the brick wall, attacking at her neck.

Brittany had no idea what was going on. She held onto him to keep her balance. She didn't want to, but she felt a little too unsteady.

' _Don't do anything stupid.'_

Santana's voice lingered in her head, it wouldn't stop, and neither would Colton as he continued to almost gnaw at the soft skin of her neck. It was slightly painful for Brittany. She hadn't had anything like this happen to her in a long time and she didn't know how to feel about it.

She laid her head back onto the wall as she felt her head spin faster, losing grip of the boy in front of her. He pushed her further into the wall and started moving his lips further up her jawline, right near her shaky lips. She could hear the music vaguely play from inside.

" _No matter what I say, I'm-"_

He leaned in to target Brittany's lips, but in that moment she turned her head, and pushed away.

"Brittany?" he asked catching his breath.

"n-no…" she said hazily. Trying to sliver out of his grip.

He tried again, and the blonde pushed him this time. He took a step back and looked at her confused.

" _Not over you."_

Santana's tears stopped

as she jumped up in her seat when a sharp pain from the back of her head hit, and struck her. She felt her neck go stiff and her whole body tensed up as her eyes closed, leaving her body shaking cautiously. She tried to scream, but her face was completely numb.

" _Not over you,"_

"I thought you were into me…" Colton asked, very confused.

" _S-santana…"_ she mumbled and backed away.

"What about her?" he questioned.

"She wouldn't want me to…" she admitted and looked down, disappointed in herself.

"Why should she care?" he asked and shrugged.

"Because she cares about me!" she almost shouted and crossed her arms.

Colton moved closer to her,

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." He smirked and cupped the blonde's cheek.

In almost an instant she slipped out of his semi tight grip and ran back into the club.

"Britt wait!" he ran after the wobbling blonde.

She walked back to their booth and grabbed her coat and bag.

"Brittany please, I'm sorry!" he apologized as the blonde turned to him with teary eyes.

"You weren't interested in me… you just wanted t-to get into my pants… I can't believe I fell for it!" she slurred.

"but that's okay, because im not interested in you either." She finished and gathered her things. He sighed deeply and took her wrist.

"Let me at least take you home." He offered as she yanked her arm away from him.

"G-give me your keys!" she demanded.

"No way! I need to get home too. I'm not giving you my keys Brittany stop bei-"

the blonde threw her empty glass on the floor and let it shatter everywhere. Everyone stopped and stared at the two.

"I said give me your damn keys!" she shouted. He groaned nervously and set the keys down on the table frustrated.

Brittany took them and ran outside. He followed but stopped at the entrance of the door, throwing his hands up before shouting;

"How the hell am I gonna get home now?!"

Brittany replied without turning to him,

"Your _uncle_ can get you home. D-bag." Sarcastically she said. Colton scoffed as she started up the car and sped off.

" _Not over you."_

It was a little after nine o' clock when the half drunken blonde arrived into the hotel parking lot.

She almost automatically spotted a very familiar car out of place.

She ran out of the car and paced quickly to the Latinas.

"San?" she said as she got closer to the car. She noticed a passed out Latina in the driver's seat, leaning to her side.

"Santana!" she shouted and opened the car door, to Britt her best friend looked to be sleeping. Not passed out.

She shook her a few times, and after no response she checked her pulse, stripping the brunette of her jacket and pressing her ear against her warm, damp chest.

She felt the weight of the world fall off of her shoulders when she heard a heartbeat.

' _She's a heavy sleeper… she probably just fell asleep.'_

Brittany assured herself before picking her best friend up out of the car gently, and carrying her back into the hotel.

After packing everything up, Brittany took Santana and fled far from Pittsburgh by car. She wanted nothing to do with that hotel anymore. She felt like an idiot for being so naïve.

Now it was just her and santana, back on the road to Boston. Like they should have been yesterday. She wasn't going to let anything stop them this time.

* * *

/ **the next morning,** **6:11am/**

The brunette awoke from her long state of sleep. she found herself laying in the backseat of a car, that she soon identified it to be hers. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at the driver's seat.

She saw beautiful blonde hair glistening through the rising sun. It was just the slightest bit of dark outside as the sun rose. She peeked at the face in the review mirror, and almost immediately saw two piercing blue eyes catch her stare and glance at her.

"you're up." the blonde smiled at the Latina through the mirror.

"b-britt? where are we?..." she asked, sitting up and holding her head.

"Massachusetts." She said, focusing back onto the road. Santana looked at her confused, and sat back, thinking for a minute.

"What happened last night?" she asked.

Brittany shrugged before answering,

"Nothing important." She replied, still focused on the road ahead of her.

The Latina reached over the seat and grabbed her phone, switching it on.

"Six in the morning?! How long were you driving?" the brunette asked, concerned for her.

"Like… nine hours." The blonde answered quietly.

"What the hell Britt! When did we leave the hotel? And why don't I remember!" Santana asked, even more confused.

"Um…" she rubbed her eye for a second and refreshed her memory.

"Like, nine last night… you don't remember because you were asleep."

"Why didn't we wait till morning?..." she asked again.

"Because I didn't wanna stay in that stupid hotel anymore. With that stupid…" Brittany trailed off.

The Latina cocked an eyebrow when she looked down, realizing her change of clothes.

"Uh… Britt?" she asked the blonde.

"hm?"

"When did I change?" the Latina questioned, still examining her wear.

Brittany bit her lip as she glanced at the brunette through the mirror.

"You needed a bath…" the blonde started.

' _ **Wait, she undressed me? And gave me a bath? And saw me NAKED?'**_

"You had the cold sweats or something… and soaked your clothes."

' **FUCK.'**

The Latina couldn't help but picture the hot, tall blonde undressing her and giving her a bath.

As creepy as it sounded.

"Probably from being in this hot car for so long…" she explained and continued to drive along the open highway.

' _ **Wait, what?'**_

"w-why the hell was I in the car?"

Brittany shrugged softly.

"I found you there when I got back… you fell asleep. Do you remember why?" she asked

Santana furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and thought back, trying to recover any bit of memory from last night.

"Well I was on the phone with Rachel, and…" the brunette trailed off when she couldn't refresh her mind.

"I really don't remember. Why the hell don't I remember?" she asked herself. She was beyond confused. Brittany looked back at her best friend and noticed her frustration.

"Are you okay sanny?" she asked when the Latina got quiet.

"Yeah…" Santana nodded. "I am now." She shook her head and mentally punched herself for not remembering anything. One thing that did bug her though, was that she still remembered how Brittany had gone out with that piece of plastic last night.

She then unbuckled and made her way to the front of the car, sitting herself in the passenger's seat. She cocked her head to out and to the side, glancing at her best friend.

"so… what happened between you and Colton last night?..." she asked awkwardly.

She hated saying his name.

The blonde shook her head before answering;

"He's not worth my time. He was a pig." She rolled her eyes at the thought of him.

"What the hell did he do to you?!" Santana snapped instantly and asked her best friend.

"Nothing san, I'm fine… he's just not worth my time okay?" she assured the fired up Latina, and looked at her assuring that she was okay.

The brunette cocked an eyebrow and calmed down, nodding slowly.

"Told you he was an assh-"

"Don't waste your breath on him." Brittany interrupted the brunette and shrugged.

Santana took a deep breath out and shut up.

"Anyways, we're almost two hours away from cape cod." She smiled cheerfully at the girl in the passenger side before looking back at the road.

"Soon we'll be relaxing with our toes in the sand, I can't wait." Santana admitted and smiled back at the blonde.

"Did you tell sugar we were coming?" she then asked.

"mhm! She said her father was renting it out, and that she doubts anyone would move in, soo we could use it if we wanted too." Brittany answered honestly.

The Latina thought about it for a second before grinning and crossing her arms.

' _The whole house to ourselves hm?'_

* * *

 **The song was: gavin degraw- not over you. one of my favs!** **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW FOR MORE AND TELL ME WHAT YA'LL WANT! as usual forgive any spelling mistakes.**


	7. cape cod, MA

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_ **as usual, I love feedback. ;)**

* * *

 _Boston, Massachusetts, present day._

"San, did you get it?" Brittany asked as she stood in pose in front of the tall fountain that rested in front of the older building,

"yep." Said the Latina before snapping a few pictures of the tall blonde. The cheery teen ran over to the brunette's side and took the Polaroid camera. It was the fifth stop they had made so far and the blonde loved visiting and exploring museums.

"Thank you sanny." She said brightly and flashed her friend a smile before placing a quick kiss on the Latinas soft plump cheek. Santana couldn't help but blush. She was startled when the blonde ran off on the pavement walkway.

"B, wait up!" the brunette shouted to the blonde. She chuckled before running off and after the teen. Brittany smiled as she counted each step she hopped up on, making her way up the tall stairs inside of the older building. "What are you doing?" Santana complained.

"I want to see the fountain from a higher view!"

Brittany explained excitedly pacing up the stairs. The brunette rolled her eyes following with a soft groan.

"You're too slow Miss _Lopez_." She teased as the Latina ran up the stairs behind her.

She was quickly out of breath. And the way Brittany said her last name made Santana feel _some_ kind of way

"I am NOT slow. You are just too hyper." She corrected the blonde and crossed her arms, now walking besides her at the same pace. "im not a very lazy person, san. You know that." Brittany noted as they made it to the top of the stairs.

Santana spit out a small laugh. "Are you calling me lazy, pierce?"

"I dunno…" the blonde shrugged and let her fingers run across the stairway railings. "I guess I'm not someone who's _on the bottom."_ Brittany noted as Santana made her way to the stain glass window, it was huge.

' **Was that a fucking sex joke?'**

Santana felt her mouth go dry as she blushed darkly at Brittany's words. What was she even talking about? Cuddling? Sleeping? The question ran through the Latinas head for a while until she felt the embrace of warm arms latching onto her waist. Her eyes widened at the touch.

The blondes blue eyes roamed out the window, staring at the fountain outside.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" she asked softly. Santana had to swallow to regain some moist in her mouth before she could even begin to answer.

"u-hm. Y-yeah." The Latina stuttered. Brittany took her eyes off of the sight to see the flustered brunette blushing in her arms.

The blonde loved the way her best friend felt in her arms. She loved everything about it. She couldn't understand why her feelings for Santana could feel so right, but be so wrong in the Latinas eyes. It hurt her chest just thinking about the shame she faced, and the tears she flooded from Santana's denial. She hated that night.

"b-Britt, we can't-" Santana spit out before escaping from Brittany's gentle grip. The blonde tilted her head confused,

"We can't what?" she asked curiously, a little taken back by the Latina. Santana looked away slightly and shook her head.

"w-we can't uhm, we can't stay here... We should get going..." She corrected herself with pink cheeks. Brittany knitted her eyebrows together, not understanding what the problem really was.

But the Latina soon noticed and crossed her arms. "I just really wanna get to the house. We were supposed to be there an hour ago but Britt you stopped at basically every tourist attraction or park you saw." She defended herself and assured the blonde.

"okay… whatever you say." Was all Brittany said before giving in, and shoving her camera back into her jeans pocket.

* * *

After spending a few hours in Boston that contained mostly of sight-seeing and eating,

It was nearly one in the afternoon when the two finally arrived in Cape Cod.

They were driving through Provincetown as Santana smiled at the blonde as the sun beamed through her bright shimmery hair.

Brittany almost jumped out of her seat when she saw the tall lighthouse past by them.

"oh san can we please check that out?!" The blonde asked excitedly.

"B, its just a lighthouse." Santana shrugged and continued driving.

"but saannn! I've never been to one!" she protested and crossed her arms.

"Look, the beach is right there Britt. Once we unpack we'll go swimming for a bit

then I promise I'll take you to see it before we go back to the house. Okay?"

Santana promised and held her pinky out.

"Pinky promise." the brunette added and watched the blonde grin, quickly linking their pinkies. Santana liked how private the beach road was as she drove through it, I mean after all it was a beach house which meant free private access whenever they wanted. it was like a road that strangely lead to a small beach. Brittany read the directions on her phone and bit her lips before shouting

"Stop!" the startled Santana hit the brakes no more than a second later. "What the hell B?!" she shouted back.

"It's right here!" the blonde spoke, flashing the brunette with a bright smile. She quickly grabbed her bag and opened her car door, running out and up the driveway.

"Britt! Wait for me!" Santana complained as she listened to the teen squeal, waiting on the porch steps. The Latina grumbled to herself and pulled into the driveway, parking her car. "Do you have ANY patients?" she asked her friend.

"Oh come on san, don't be a party pooper!" Brittany stuck her tongue out and teased the brunette. Santana rolled her eyes before exiting the car and making her way the trunk.

"Why don't you just give me a hand bab-" she stopped in her tracks. "Brittany…" She corrected herself and turned her head to miss a seemingly disappointed blonde.

Brittany missed the cute nicknames Santana used to call her. She wasn't quite sure why she stopped calling her any of them. It's been that way since the night they stopped talking. She wondered often if she made things weird between them. Whatever the reason was, it bugged the sighed before returning to the car, and retrieving her things. As she stumbled up the driveway Santana slammed the trunk door shut, causing Brittany to flinch at the sound.

"Keys?" the Latina asked after reaching the front door. With no reply, the blonde pursed her lips before lifting the plant besides the doorway and taking the small house key.

' _Figures..'_ Santana rolled her eyes. She watched the teen as she unlocked the door, dragging her bags inside.

"B, let me help you with that" she said as she walked over to the blonde, attempting to grab a hold of one of her heavy backpacks. "It's fine. I've got it..." was all Brittany said before dragging her things upstairs with her. Santana sighed before giving in and leaving her own things aside the steps.

' _Great, now she's pissed.'_ she assumed. The Latina roamed the beachy house as she took in her new settings. it was a two-story place, and it was very different from that hotel room. "not bad sugar, not bad." the Latina mumbled under her breath. She glanced at the clock before taking off her jacket and setting it on the kitchen table.

"hmph…" she squinted her eyes curiously at the two used cups in the sink. After she scanned the area, finding nothing less, she silently checked out the backyard, it was small but decent. The brunette made her way to the back patio. It was beautiful. It was wood fenced all around, but it only took an opening of the gate to walk down the path to a somewhat small but sandy beach. She smiled as she sat on the blonde sand. The color reminded her of Brittany's soft hair. Not to mention how good it smelt. She let the sun glare down on her peacefully.

As the blonde unpacked her things, stuffing her clothing in the dressers, she felt a sudden feel of tiredness pass her. For a second she wondered why she felt so restless. Then she soon realized that she literally hasn't slept in fifteen hours. She yawned before reaching into her bag and taking the picture of her and the Latina she had brought along with her.

' _Stop letting it get you… you know better.'_ She pondered at the framed photo for a while until she set it down on the dresser.

After unpacking, she then took her phone from her pocket seeing that she has had a few missed calls. Another yawn hit her, but harder this time as she set her phone down on the bedside table, plopping onto her stomach on the cozy bed. "I'll get it later…" she mumbled, not thinking of the consequences as she began letting her now increasingly heavy eyelids shut.

"B?" Santana called out as she entered the upstairs bedroom. She crossed her arms, pursing her lips when she stopped at the door way staring at the sight of the very much sleeping blonde. "well, there goes our beach plans." She mumbled before walking over to the other end of the bed and sitting.

She turned her head as her eyes met the framed picture resting on the bedside table. How close they were in that photo made the Latina emotional as a smile grew on her face. she felt bad for earlier, she was mentally slapping herself for not just saying it. it would have spared her hurting her best friends feelings. she laid her eyes on the sleeping beauty besides her before taking a shaky breath, moving in closer to the teen.

She then sighed as she ran her hand softly along Brittany's long soft hair. her brows knitted together the blonde winced at the touch of the Latinas palm on her neck softly. ' _The hell?'_ she wondered.

Brittany sleepily rolled onto her back as she laid her neck onto her arm, wincing at the touch. The Latina moved closer to the blonde as she carefully pushed her locks out of the way of her neck. "what the fuck?!" she spit out when she saw a large darkening bruise on Brittany's soft exposed skin, that was taking up a large portion of her scanned the dark purple surface before putting the pieces together in her head.

"COLTON." She almost shouted. She felt her blood rush through her head as she got instantly dizzy. The thought of that scum bag attacking at Brittany's neck made her cringe.

' _Why hasn't she told me? And how could she let him do that?!"_ Her thoughts running faster through her head, she couldn't process any of it.

The thought of Colton having Brittany in such a vulnerable state, the thought of what she might have done to him, and the thought of Brittany getting hurt. It was just filling her with all kinds of rage. She couldn't take it. She groaned, standing up out of the bed and exiting the room. Her pace quickened as she ran out the front door, not hesitating before slamming it shut.

* * *

" _My heart belongs to only you,_

 _I've never loved as I love you._

 _You've set a flame within me burning,_

 _A flame to stay within me yearning."_

" _You're so beautiful, Santana." the blonde spoke in all honesty as she slow danced with the Latina in her arms. She was absolutely glistening with a sheer sparkle in her eyes._

 _Santana always looked stunning, but Brittany had never seen her so… perfect._

" _It's just for you I want to live,_

 _It's just to you, my heart, I give._

 _I'll always be your slave my darling,_

 _Through the coming years."_

 _She stayed focused on the Latina's brown, mocha-like eyes. She had no familiarity of her surroundings, but she felt so safe. So in love._

 _They swayed soft, and slowly as they danced, not breaking eye contact for a second. Which was surprising considering Santana wasn't fond of making eye contact with anyone._

" _There were sometimes where I was doubtful,_

 _Of this new love affair._

 _But now my mind is no more doubtful,_

 _I've found my heaven, with the help of a prayer."_

 _The all-together Latina smiled at the taller blonde while she kept her hands steady around the girl's neck, gently caressing her thumb against her soft bare skin._

 _Brittany was cupping Santana's hips from each side before she took one hand off and gently spun the brunette once around and then carefully pulled her back into her warm embrace._

 _There was something unusually 'perfect' about this situation, not that it was a bad thing, just something Brittany hadn't expected. A part of her felt like it had always been there, waiting. Hiding under whatever had been trying to keep it unseen._

 _On the other hand, it felt like feeling 'it' had been nearly impossible to feel._

 _Brittany had actually not only felt, but she could see it. And it only took three words to prove that it actually exists. But what was missing from all of it?_

" _You are the song within, my soul._

 _A melody that can't grow old._

 _I've known for long,_

 _My heart belongs to only you."_

 _Was it the sound of the music that sang out softly and put a muse between the impossible_

 _Space between the two? Or the way Brittany had felt so in love?_

 _By the way Santana kept her eyes on the blue ones in front of her explained it all._

 _The blonde had swallowed her pride, and without fear or hesitation, leaned in slowly as the song reached its near end. Somehow she managed to breathe out an "_ _I love you"_ _as she did so._

" _You are the song within my soul,_

 _a melody that can't grow old._

 _I've known for long, my heart belongs to only..._

 _You."_

 _The lyrics had just finished as she closed the gap between them while the tune still played out._

 _Within seconds, Brittany's soft warm lips were pressed against the full, plump ones in front of her._

 _It felt like bliss. Complete heaven._

 _Brittany had felt like nothing could ruin a moment so perfect._

 _Just lips, on lips. And such musing silence. Something she had waited for, for what felt like her entire life._

* * *

 **Alright ya'll! Sorry if this one was a bit messy. But I have great ideas in store for the next chapter so review up! Don't be shy;) also questions will be answered if you have any.**

 **The song here was:**

 **bobby Vinton - 'my heart belongs to only you.'**

 **One of my favorites. Such a sweet melody. It's an oldie but you should check it out** **till next time! Be sure to leave a review for more. XD**


	8. Lima,, ohio

_Lima, Ohio. Two months later._

"Santana dear… please, you need to eat something at least, it's been three days." Santana's mother pleaded, leaving a swift knock on her bedroom door.

"I can't mom... I can't even think without-"Santana stopped herself in her own sentence. "I just can't function right now. Okay?" the Latina admitted, curling herself up into a ball, hugging her pillow tightly.

"But mija," her mother begged. She really didn't know how to cope with her daughters emotions. She hadn't ever seen Santana like this. It scared her. It was nearly two months since she and Brittany had returned from their summer adventure. Now at the peeking of start of august, school was back and Santana had no motivation whatsoever to go.

"School starts tomorrow, and your father and I think its best if-"

"NO." Santana burdened into her mother's sentence. "I'm not ready mom… not yet." She added quietly, hugging her pillow impossibly tighter, closing her eyes and letting the tears fall down her face. Her mother felt her heart sink at Santana's lack of hope in everything. She missed her daughter, her old stood outside of the door for a while until she broke the silence.

"Someone is here to see you." She spoke, hopeful of a change in mood from her daughter. Instead all she got in return was a deep grunt. A single knock had been placed on her door before a familiar voice spoke;

"Santana? It's me, Mr. Schue." He opened the door carefully, entering the room. The Latina made no movement, stuck in her position on her bed.

"Are you here for a lecture? Because-"

"No, Santana I'm here to remind you about regionals… your mother told me that you haven't left your room in days… I just wanted to personally make sure you were alright. Are you?" he asked concerned, taking a seat on Santana's computer chair. The brunette had nothing to say. She couldn't say anything. The swell of her heart was blocking the words from escaping her mouth. So instead, she just buried her head under her pillow. Hiding the flood of tears that started pouring. Will's lips frowned at the quiet whimpers coming from the teen.

"Regionals are soon Santana and the competition is tough… we really need you there. We gave you that solo because we believe in you… you're our winning ticket, and we can't do this without you." He practically begged the Latina. It wasn't only her voice he needed, but it was the girl in general.

"Glee club isn't a team without you." He reminded the brunette.

"I'm not 'me' without her." Was all she said before pulling her cold blanket over her face, hiding herself completely. It was clear she didn't want to be bothered by anyone. He sighed as he stood up, placing an envelope on her desk.

"I'll be leaving this here, if you decide to come. Please consider it and get well, Santana." He noted before exiting the room quietly.

* * *

The next morning was gloomy, like the past week had been for Santana. And after being forced into going back to McKinley high, Santana wasn't sure if her day could get any worse.

She pulled into the wet parking lot, feeling the knots in her stomach tense up. It had been raining all morning so far. She glanced at herself, shutting off the car and taking a struggled breath in. the teen felt like a living zombie. Actually, she just felt like a zombie.

It took her over five minutes just to exit the car, and it wasn't so bad. _'Just breathe, Santana.'_ She entered the doors of McKinley high, passing through the hallway silently. She didn't take notice to the stares she was getting. She kept her oversized shades on, with a blank face and an almost hanging head.

She walked over to her locker which was right next to Brittany's. Her brows furrowed as she shook her head in disappointment at the lack of care everyone seemed to show. She thought her friends would have at least brought something for her. She slid her hand into her bag, kneeling down before carefully placing down a few items that were dear to her.

"For you babe…" she whispered, her voice almost cracking before she swallowed the lump in her throat, Feeling her heart throb in pain while her eyes watered heavily while leaving a few lilies on the ground. (Brittany's favorite flower.) She let out a shaky emotional breath before stood up on her unsteady legs, scooting to her own locker and entering her passcode. Her emotions were crucial, and she wasn't sure if she could- ' _her pictures…'_ Santana could practically feel her heart ripping into pieces once again.

She paused for a few moments, glancing in at everything 'Brittany' she had in her locker. Her eyes watered until her vision hazed, her lids blinking once and releasing a few tears. She took a deep breath in, taking one last glance at Brittany's pom poms she had kept safe in her locker, because Brittany was always afraid of losing it. Santana shook her head in grief, slamming the door of the locker shut before pacing away.

She stopped at a familiar door, peeking inside. She could hear the sounds of her friends singing from the inside. She took a deep breath before hesitantly opening the door, entering the choir room. Everyone went quiet as they watched the Latina while she slowly made her way to the corner of the room, taking a seat. It felt strange, this wasn't her usual seating.

"uhm.. Santana! We're glad you showed up." Mr. Schue said, flashing a caring smile at the Latina who sat quiet, arms crossed and shades on. Quinn stared at her, studying her image. Santana wasn't in her usual cheerios uniform. She had never seen her friend show up to school in sweats and a hoodie before. This wasn't like her. The mohawked teen pursed his lips at his friends questioningly before turning to the brunette. "San you al-"

"Don't call me that." The Latina stopped puck in the middle of his question.

"'Santana'" he corrected himself. "You alright? You look a little…" he trailed off, staring at the teen with confused eyes.

"A little out of place back there. Why don't you come sit up front with the rest of the club?" Mr. Schue offered. "I'm staying here." Santana refused stubbornly.

"Alright… well why don't you take your glasses off, I'm going to start out first lesson off wi-"

"I'd rather not." She spoke again, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"Santana, we're your family, you don't have to hide from us." He reminded her, as the whole club turned their heads to eye the stubborn teen. She let out a low hiss before snapping at the man.

"I just want to keep them on. Is that such a fricken crime?" They all stared with widened eyes, some huffing at the teen. Mr. Schue let his mouth hang open halfway for a few moments, his darker green eyes scanning the student's faces before letting out a gentle sigh.

"I uhm, alright Santana. If that's what you really want then… alright." He spoke, pursing his lips before heading over to the piano, picking out a few sheets of music.

"Now guys, let's talk about regionals." Mr. Schue started his explaining as he got the everyone's attention once again. He rambled on about the set list, and the choreography, but she really wasn't listening. She could barely hold back the emotions as she painfully stared at the empty chair on the other end of the room.

Everyone sang along to the lyrics, and gave out their opinions the whole class but Santana Had given no part in any of it which disappointed Mr. Schue. She couldn't wait for it to be over. And the second it was, it only took one ring of the school bell before Santana was pacing out the door.

"Santana wait!" Quinn shouted slightly as she followed the brunette outside, who only quickened her pace. "I said wait!" the blonde shouted louder this time, grabbing a hold of the Latinas arm.

"What?!" Santana exclaimed, turning to face her worried friend.

"What the hell is going on with you? You seem... Not yourself. Are the doctors still helping you?" she asked concerned for her friend.

"Who gives a fuck about the doctors? Not me!" she exclaimed louder before yanking her arm from the blonde, and turning away and walking off.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Quinn yelled, furrowing her brows pacing after the Latina. Santana spit out a fake sarcastic laugh before stopping at the entrance of the girl's bathroom, whipping herself around to face the angry blonde.

"My problem?! What the hell do you think huh?" She shouted,

"oh come one Santana, it's been a week!-"

"And? Is that why there wasn't even a flower by her locker, or a fucking word about her in glee club today? I thought we were all family!" the Latina shouted, throwing her hands up. Quinn scoffed, crossing her arms before snapping back.

"We are a family! But People lose people, Santana. Its life. And we choose to rather not sit around and wallow about it… we have things to focus on, S. you can't let this burden you, I'm telling you that now." She shook her head slightly, as tears filled her eyes. She wasn't trying to be rude, or unsympathetic, she was just being honest because she worried about her friend.

"look, I know you liked her, bu-"

"'liked?' You know what I told you that night… you know I l-..." Santana took a halt in her sentence to lower her voice. before she could resume speaking the blonde had already beat her to it.

"And you did absolutely nothing to better the situation." Quinn spoke, staring right at her.

"You, don't know anything about what happened… and you don't know a god damn thing about how terrible I feel!" The Latina almost growled, speaking through her teeth as her fists balled up.

"You have no reason to feel any worse than the rest of us!" she claimed, pointing a finger at the Latina. And at that, at those very words Santana gave up completely, she was sick of arguing with her so called ' _friend,'_ so instead scoffed, throwing her hands up once again for the last time and whipping herself away, before entering the bathroom. Quinn stammered away down the hall, having no time for drama.

the brunette rushed into one of the stalls, slamming the door shut. Santana sat herself down on the floor, burying her hands in her face as her eyes swelled with tears.

"I...-I can't do this." She mumbled, feeling the throb in her head slowly return causing her to wince. She held the back of her head as she sniffled, blinking and let the hot tears fall down her cold wet cheeks. She wasn't sure how much worse her day could get.

* * *

The rest of the day was quiet, for her at least. She really didn't socialize with anyone. Not even her friends. She was aggravated with all the funny looks everyone gave her. By the time school was over, she was home, finally and back into her room.

She sat near her window on her computer chair, pondering hopelessly on things. The increasing pain of heartbreak remained in her chest, as did the throb in her head. Santana sighed deeply, with only one thing in her mind. Brittany. just thinking of the blonde put tears in her eyes. She couldn't stand living this way, she missed everything about her. Her hair, her voice, her eyes. Heck, she even missed her pet names. Even school wasn't the same. Brittany had been one of the few things Santana had looked forward to going to school for. She always looked forward to seeing her best friend every day, She missed the looks Brittany would give her during their classes they took together, and the way she'd try to help Santana out with her work when she really had no clue how to do her own.

She just whole heartedly missed everything.

"mija? It's time to go." Said her mother from outside. the Latina groaned, and sat there for a few minutes before grabbing her shades from her desk, exiting her bedroom. The car ride was long as she stood in the back seat of her parents car, listening to them ramble on about things that seemed pointless to Santana.

It was around six when they arrived to the doctors, and after running some test, Santana's parents anxiously sat in the doctor's office with her. The two went on about nonsense while Santana sat back in her chair, wearing a blank face. yet again, her head was killing her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lopez?" the doctor spoke softly as he entered his office, taking a seat across the three. They stood silent as they waited for the doctor to say something, anything really. Her parents were nervous wrecks. As for Santana? She was just a wreck. The older man started by clearing his throat before fixating the papers he held.

"It's been almost two months since your last checkup Santana…" he started, aiming his eyes at the teen who was just staring down at her lap.

"How did the test go?" her mother asked. You could hear the crack of worry in her voice come from the back of her throat. The older man shook his head slightly, opening his mouth only to pause for a moment.

"ma'am, your daughter's condition is very rare… and for it to be left untreated for so long… it really made matter worse." He explained as Santana's parents eyes began to water. "What are you saying?" her father asked and took his wife's hand in his.

"Santana's tests and the pain she described to us showed a large growth of the tumor in result of being leaving it untreated. Gliomatosis Cerebri… is an uncommon brain tumor that features widespread glial tumor cells in the brain. It's really nothing to play around with. Symptoms can include personality and behavioral changes, memory disturbance, increased intracranial pressure with headache and even sometimes seizures." He explained carefully. The hint of disappointment in his tone made Santana's parents even more nervous.

"W-, we knew it should be treated doctor, but we thought it would pass!..." said her mother with a shaky voice. she was definitely on the verge of breaking down. "What are the treatment options? Can we still try?" her dad asked in a pushy manner. He wasn't trying to be rude; he was just worried for his daughter's health.

"The treatments for this rare type of glioma are less well defined because this tumor is so rare. Surgical removal is not ever really attempted, because it is so widespread. Radiation and chemotherapy may be considered but it's not a guarantee that it will kill the cancer off completely. Although, we are lucky we caught it now because any further could've done worse damage, and even death. We are willing to try chemotherapy… it would take a few weeks for her to come back and go through the process, but in this situation it's really a matter of life or death. We are leaving the options up to you."

* * *

 **alright, so this chapter may be confusing and also SAD for some of you but I promise it will all make sense down the line, if you guys have any questions about anything then just let me know. I know your probably wondering what happened to dear Brittany, all I can say is she's doing _fine._ PLEASE be sure to leave feedback, I love reading reviews from ya'll. and in case your wondering, YES you will see what went down during Brittany and Santana's road trip. prepare for brittana in the next chapter. hope you enjoyed!:) **


	9. Cape cod- Memories

Authors note: greatly sorry for the late update, I have been very busy. Nevertheless, please enjoy.

Cape cod, MA. Two months ago.

Brittany woke up to a beeping phone, as she had just returned from one of the nicest dreams she's had in the longest time. A smile grew upon her face when she could still feel the warmth of Santana's lips on her own. She rubbed her eyes open as she looked around the shaded room. glancing over at the bedside table, she sat up, retrieving her phone

She switched it on, as she scrolled through the unseen messages. She had just missed a call from a close friend. Her eyes still hazy, widened as she read the long text.

* * *

It was 2 in the afternoon when the Latina had gotten back to the house. She'd been gone for almost an hour just letting off steam and getting a hold of her thoughts. She hoped that Brittany hadn't noticed she was gone when she woke up. Actually, she was hoping for the blonde to still be asleep. She didn't feel like yelling again and quite frankly, not at Brittany.

She walked up the driveway, stopping at the door and opening it quietly. She tiptoed in, silently as she made her way upstairs. She was surprised when she had noticed the bedroom door open. She could've sworn she Closed- well, _'slammed'_ it shut before she left. Her brows knitted together when she found an empty bed, and a strangely quiet room. Brittany isn't ever that quiet.

 _'Brittany's somewhere.'_ She assured herself. Making her way over to the window, she sighed before pushing it up and open. The view of the beach was amazing.

She took a deep breath, as she was just starting to relax when she heard familiar shouting come through from what sounded like the beach. She gasped as she listened closely, realizing the familiarity of the voice.

"BRITTANY!" she yelled before booking it out the room, almost tripping over herself as she practically raced down the stairs.

"No! Stop! Please! That- ouch!" Brittany pleaded from outside. Santana FLED through the down stairs hallway and pushed the back patio door open, slamming the gate open as well before reaching the sand.

"Britt?!" she called out as she desperately roamed her eyes around the white beach. She heard voices, voices of more than one person. Wait a minute; she listened carefully while they became clearer. _Three?_ She rushed over to the blonde she spotted, tackled on the floor.

"Hey! Get off of her!" she shouted, slowing down her pace and narrowing her eyes. "Haha, that tickles!" Brittany giggled, trying to escape from the two ten year olds that held her hostage with tickles. Santana crossed her arms and stood beside the teen, her face fuming with confusion.

"San!" she said as the kids gave up, letting her free.

"Thanks guys," she chuckled while standing up from the sand and dusting herself off. Santana swallowed hard when she noticed the teen was wearing a bikini top and those high-waist jeans shorts she absolutely loved. The angry and confused Latina grabbed a hold of Brittany's arm before pulling her close.

"Who the hell are they? I thought you were in trouble!" she exclaimed.

"No! Of course not. These are my new friends, Dustin and Noah." The blonde explained and introduced the two green eyed twins. "I think he's secretly puck…" she whispered into Santana's ear.

"Hiya!" Noah smiled, waving at the Latina.

"Well peep shows over boys. Time to get back to your parents alright? This is a private beach." Santana demanded, almost warningly.

"C'mon boys, they're inside. I think lunch is almost ready." Brittany smiled, leaving a pat on both their backs as they returned back inside.

"W-wait, inside? Why the hell would you let them in the house?!" Santana snapped.

"Calm down san, they got here before we did. Oh and where were you? You weren't there when I got up…" Brittany's questioning reminded Santana of why she had left in the first place. That no good Colton.

"We'll talk about that later... What do you mean they got here before we did? Sugar said this place was empty!"

"Sugar also said this place was for rent. She sent me like twenty texts warning us about our house-mates. I just didn't read them in time." She explained as she bit her lip, her eyes roaming on Santana's plump ones. She thought back about that dream she had earlier.

"No me gusta! This was supposed to be a PRIVATE beach. Our house, our rules." Brittany was torn from her gaze with Santana's complaining.

"Actually, sugars house, sugars rules. They're paying and we're not." the blonde cocked an eyebrow at her best friend, backfiring. The Latina groaned at the thought of having to share such an amazing beach and an amazing house with someone else. Let alone strangers.

"Britt they could be murderers! We can't just trust these people." Santana defended herself.

Brittany spit out a laugh at Santana's accusations.

"These people? No way. They are way too nice. Besides, I had a talk with sugar, she said her family knows them and their good tenants. They are good people san. Just try to be nice.

please?" Brittany pouted, and with one bat of her blue cat eyes there went Santana's guard.

"Ugh, fine… but if these people get on my nerves or murder you in your sleep, it's on you." She warned. Brittany spit out a laugh before planting a gentle kiss on Santana's soft cheek.

"Good girl… Now c'mon, I'm starving." Said Brittany before she took the brunette by her pinky and led them back inside. Santana's cheeks instantly blushed pink.

* * *

After a pleasing lunch and a long conversation of getting to know these people, it was not long until Santana had felt more comfortable being around them.

"Here let me help you with that." Santana offered the woman who was tackling the job of doing the dishes. Ruby was her name; she was in her early thirties. And yes, despite Santana's accusation's she was genuinely nice.

"Thank you." Ruby smiled her green eyes at the Latina before handing her a dirty plate. Santana nodded and started washing. "So what brings you two girls here? All by yourselves." Ruby asked.

"Just a summer getaway. It was Brittany's idea. She really wanted this and I thought it would be better than practicing all summer." Santana shrugged.

"Oh, what do you practice?" ruby asked, drying another cup before placing it in the cabinet.

"Performing arts. Our glee club back in Ohio are preparing for regionals." She explained, turning the water off and drying her hands.

"How nice! How soon is it?"

"A couple months, we still have to rehearse and everything."

"Where will you and your glee friends be preforming?" ruby asked, she seemed intrigued by the idea of preforming for hundreds of people to see.

"Umm-" she whipped her head around to spot the blonde-haired girl who was chatting with Liam, ruby's husband.

"Britt regionals are in NYC this year right?" she asked.

"mhm!" Brittany nodded. She took a few seconds to catch the stare the Latina was giving her. Not a bad stare, it was confusing at first, the way Santana had her eyes almost glued to her.

"new York City? That should be fun." Ruby chuckled, snapping the Latina out of her gaze as she passed her a few plates to put away. Santana eyed Brittany once more before stacking them in the cabinet. Brittany knew with that one look that the brunette needed to talk to her.

* * *

"I just wish you would have told me…" said Santana as she sat on the sand that was still warm after having the sun beating down on it all day. It balanced out the nice cooler wind that was breezing by swiftly. Brittany looked down at her toes, disappointed in herself. She felt bad for keeping it from her, but she just really didn't want to upset her.

"I didn't want you to worry san." She replied honestly, holding onto the beach towel she kept wrapped around her.

"Yeah, well too late for that huh?" the Latina noted before looking up. The stars were scattered brightly across the night sky. It had gotten dark slowly after lunch, then before dinner it had been completely lightless. Santana heard a sigh escape the blonde's mouth and instantly felt a little selfish for Condemning Brittany for this. She moved a little closer, leaning her head on Brittany's shoulder. Brittany smiled before wincing, causing Santana to almost instantly back away.

"What is it?" she asked worried. She sighed when Brittany cupped her neck, whimpering quietly at the throbbing of her bruise.

 _Jerk._

"Um… let me just…" Santana mumbled before scooting over closer to the blonde, removing her hand from her neck slowly before gently pushing her blonde locks behind her ear. She breathed out a shaky breath into her neck, the warmth of it sent chills all throughout Brittany. She was not sure what Santana was doing but it was working.

She readied her lips, lingering them over the bruise as if she was debating.

 _Don't do it. Stop._

She waited as Brittany tilted her head slightly, she took it as a grant for access. With a swift moisturizing lick of her lips, she carefully placed them on the bruise, leaving a long soft affective kiss.

 _Self-control, you idiot._

In addition, she just wondered why. Was it because she felt bad? Or because she just wanted to see what it was like? She really didn't get how Colton could have been so rough with such fragile flesh. It made her blood boil. Maybe it was the need to feel exactly what Colton got to.

But why? She was torn.

Santana snapped herself out from her thoughts, immediately turning away. Brittany turned her head to look at the Latina who was very flustered.

"San?" she spoke softly, wondering what made Santana turn away. She waited, getting no response from the brunette as she kept her head turned away from the blonde. Brittany bit her lip, pondering for a moment until she moved in towards the Latina before giving her shoulder a poke. Santana hesitantly turned her head to finally face the teen, with guilty eyes and almost red cheeks.

Brittany spent a few seconds studying Santana's face. She could not quite tell what the brunette was trying to get at -or trying to get away from, as it looked. The blonde was staring straight into her eyes. It was almost like she could see through her thoughts. It made Santana nervous. The Latina turned her head away as the cold breeze blew by, breaking the moment.

"ugh, it's too cold out here B." she complained, crossing her arms and shivering slightly at way the wind made her damp hair feel like ice sickles on the soft skin of her shoulders and back.

Brittany noticed the chills on Santana's bare arms and thighs begin to form as she bit her lip before looking down and undoing the front of her warm towel, opening it and revealing her bikini top. Santana wasn't paying notice as the blonde moved in closer, wrapping the other two ends of the towel around the Latina and placing her hands on the back of her neck to keep the towel secure around her.

Santana was caught off guard as she turned her head to face the blonde yet again, as she less hesitantly uncrossed her arms. She smiled at the warmth that hit her. The feel that the two bodies were bringing to each other in a result of being so close pleased her. Brittany flashed a calm smile to the brunette, leaning her forehead gently against Santana's. As much as she was loving the combination of having Brittany's arms wrapped around her neck, and having their lips so close just wasn't good for Santana at all because she knew what was coming next.

Brittany bit her lip again, softer this time as She traced her eyes over Santana's lips, hungrily before closing the small gap between the two, and placing her lips soft, but firmly against the Latina's ones at last. The warmth sent chills throughout Santana's whole body. The blonde felt sparks as she kept her lips onto the Latina's and her eyes closed. She wondered if Santana was having them too.

Brittany pulled back after a few long seconds, and was intrigued when she saw the growing smile appear on her best friends face. Suddenly, they both began giggling to themselves quietly, both turning their eyes away from each other as they blushed. A moment after, when Santana bought her eyes back up the sparkly blue ones, she felt her heart beat out of her chest when Brittany gathered up all her courage to crash her lips willingly onto the plump ones again.

The blonde had felt the same jolts of sparks again, only this time Brittany's heart had skipped a beat when she felt Santana's lips began parting against her own, and kissing back. That was when she actually heard angels sing in symphony. Santana felt the aggravation from before return as the rain started pouring down; forcing the kiss to be broken after Santana had pulled away. Brittany pouted as her lips grew lonely of the Latina's.

"crap... B, I'm going inside." Santana cursed in irritation, causing Brittany to disappointingly detach her arms from around Santana, watching her as she stood up from the sand, pacing back inside.

The rest of the night went dangerously slow for the Latina. And as for Brittany? Well she was just curious as to why Santana had kissed back. I mean yes, she knew that this wasn't the first time the pair had touched lips. There were a numerous amount of times that Santana and Brittany had so called 'made out'. At sleepovers, for dares, camping trips with Brittany's parents, and hell, even at school. And even if it wasn't daily, it was still enough to convince people that they were an actual pair. Not that they ever locked lips in public.

As for Santana, she never touched lips with the blonde without reminding her that it

" _Really didn't mean anything_." Or that is was always " _just for fun_." Yes, Brittany was aware of the fact that it never meant anything to the both of them before, and yes, the thought of Santana not feeling the same way towards the blonde lingered in her head all night, but she couldn't help but think that it was different this time. However, as quick as the hope came, it left just as fast when Santana had slept on the couch for the night, disappointing a lovesick blonde upstairs.

* * *

" _Oh Britt…" said the flushed teen who kept her eyes closed shut, and arms wrapped around the Dancer's body that laid carefully on top of her. Brittany smiled into Santana's neck as she kept her lips leached onto her soft flesh. The blonde couldn't help but roll her hips just once downwards into the Latina, almost like she was sending a wave of her sexual tension to the brunette._

 _She was not completely aware of what was going on as she opened her eyes, looking around the dark glowing room. Nevertheless, she felt safe in the embrace of her best friend._

 _Brittany moved her lips up to the teen's jawline, leaving open-mouth kiss behind. Her actions took a halt when she paused in front of the teen's ready lips, leaving the Latina confused._

 _Brittany scanned Santana's face for a few seconds as the Latina's eyes stared straight at the beautiful blue ones in front of her._

 _Her head was in a puzzle, she wondered what had come over her best friend. However, she wasn't going to stop her._

" _Brittany… please?" she whined softly, and was intrigued when those two words had sent Brittany's shirt practically ripping from her body, and thrown onto the floor._

 _Santana found her hands running up against Brittany's toned abs, taking in the feel of everything in her sight. She was so mesmerized by the beauty of the dancer's body; it was like seeing her for the first time again._

* * *

"B-Brittany!" Santana nearly shouted when she awoke from her dream. She sat up, almost breathless, as she looked around glancing at the digital clock on the wall, sighing when she came into full realization that it hadn't made midnight yet. She was sweating as she groaned, feeling the dampness of her shirt she had apparently sweat through. she took a moment to let her brain get back to reality.

She had almost jumped from the sofa when her phone started to receive an incoming call, startling the Latina as it rang loud. She reached her arm out and quickly took her phone from the coffee table, turning the ringer down. She swallowed hard when she recognized the familiar number.

"I- I know." Santana spoke softly, holding onto herself as she paced the cold and dark coastline of the sandy beach.

"A follow up? Uhm, it's been a little while." She looked down at her toes, furrowing her eyebrows.

"It's just, I'm really busy…" the cold wind breezed by and got the Latina by surprise, as she held onto herself tighter.

"okay, yeah… I will. Thank you." Was all she said before hanging up the call, tossing her phone out onto the sand in frustration.

 _I just need more time._

not too long after, Santana had returned to back into the house and upstairs as she changed into a clean shirt. She sighed, biting her lip as she stood by the bedside table. She glanced at the blonde-haired girl who was fast asleep, and buried underneath the covers.

"Now is as good a time as any." She mumbled to herself as she quietly made her way onto the bed, and under the warm blanket. She took a second to glance at her best friend, as she turned onto her side to face the sleeping girl. Pushing a few soft locks of Brittany's hair out of her face, she let out a shaky breath while she recalled the memory of her steamy dream with the blonde. she ran her thumb gently across Brittany's soft, sleeping lips before closing her eyes shut and whispering;

"soon B, I promise."


	10. Lima, ohio, present day

_Chapter 10:_ _Lima ohio, present day._

 **Authors note:** ALRIGHT, so, first i'd like to apologize to everyone who kept up with this fic. im sorry for my my lack of activity in terms of updating, like I promised. truth is, I haven't had any inspiration. that and the fact that ive been going though a lot of harsdhips lately, and its all overwhelming for someone like me. nevertheless, heres your update. its a little short, but I promise for longer ones to come. its really late as I write this, so i'm just trying to get it posted ASAP. anyways, enjoy!

Gradually, then suddenly. That's how it seemed to hit for Santana. The days following up from her last visit to the doctors had left her parents in a scramble, making everything harder on her end. It's funny how much a single day can change, the Lopez's were sure that after a while they'd start to see a change in their daughter, that maybe a little time was all it would take for a new start.

The thing was, the teen knew time wasn't gonna change anything, that the passing minute of each painful hour would only lead up to the same thing at the end of every day.

every day was not progress, every day was no help, and time was not a bandage that could heal the open wounds caused by Brittany's absence. No day felt better than the last, except for the days where all she'd do is sleep, at least then she'd have a chance of seeing the face she longed for.. Her best friend. The fact of the matter was that 'time,' was just a reminder of another day that sunk her further into the hole of nothingness. A reminder of another day without Brittany.

To make it even worse, school wasn't any better. After getting into it with her close friend quinn, she hasn't spoken to her since. Some of the kids in glee club tried to communicate with her or lift her spirit, but Santana barely spoke at all. Sugar had transferred schools a few weeks beforehand, no one really understanding or knowing why. She just, vanished. Now having literally nothing to look forward to anymore, Santana had closed everyone out, her anger, confusion, and guilt all tucked away behind the walls of her skin. Nearly anything set her off these days, and the aftermath of santana's loss only really started to kick in and affect the rest of the club when she threw a fit at dance rehearsal the day before last.

It was nearing the evening when most of the members in glee clubbed gathered up in the auditorium, staying a few extra hours to learn the rest of the chorography they had been assigned for regionals. There was less than a week of practice left, then it was on a bus and off to New York City for the big win most of them have been working for. With less than an hour of practice in, it only took one minor tap on the back to push Santana straight over the edge, and with

Mr. Schue on a bathroom break, there was no telling if anyone could get her under control.

"Jesus fucking Christ why don't you watch where you're going!" she cursed when she felt the thump of one Finn Hudson's elbow push against the ends of her shoulder, causing him to step back, immediately apologizing.

"S-Santana I'm sorry my arm slipped and I-"

"OH, your arm slipped," the Latina scoffed, raising her voice as she threw her arms up in disbelief. The whole rut caused a halt in the practice, everyone switching his or her attention to the two teens.

"yeah- Santana look I said I'm sorry, why can't we just continue?" he asked, you could see the fear growing in his eyes, as the rage built in the pair staring right back at him.

"Why can't YOU pay better attention? You damn giant." She exclaimed, walking towards him as the rest of the members warned her to calm down.

"Santana! What the hell is your problem?" Rachel almost shouted, gaining the raging brunettes attention.

"and what the hell do you want, berry?" she spit out her name as if it was a bad taste on her tongue, like it was a disease spewing from her lips.

Rachel looked down at her toes before looking back up, her chocolate brown eyes meeting the bitter dark ones facing her.

"The way you're treating him isn't right, he said he was sorry!"

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but sorry isn't always gonna fix everything."

Rachel tilted her head, crossing her arms with a look of confusion.

"what's up with you Santana? If this is about-"

"Don't. Don't go there berry." The Latina warned, her voice almost cracking before giving Rachel a bitter glare. With that, Santana didn't hesitate to flee out from the auditorium doors, and again, she found herself running away from her problems. God, how she hated that. She truly felt that no one genuinely cared enough to know about anything of what she was going through. So why would she waste time on telling them all things they didn't want to hear? That's how she saw it.

* * *

"she won't even talk to me anymore! You aren't the only one!" Santana was lying in her bed when she heard the shouting of her parents inside. She wasn't surprised, arguing had become a daily chore for her to deal with in her house. especially at night, when they were both home from work. She was usually the reason for that.

they fought over everything really. medical bills, money, marriage, work, their daughter... Her father could not stand the way his daughter has been acting, and not in the sympathetic way.

Aside from her medical conditions, he had no understanding for what Santana was going through. He didn't try to understand because he didn't know Brittany like she did. Nor did he know what went on between the two girls. He just couldn't grasp it all.

Soon later she grew tired of hearing the all the shouting, and as soon as the clock hit 10:44, she was out of the window and on the streets. She took her car, and fled off. She needed a release from everything, even if it was a quick one.

It was almost midnight when the brunette arrived in the parking lot of a closing gas-station. She sat in her car, and waited as a taller man approached her car window.

"What took you so long?" he asked, kneeling down a bit to face the teen.

"whys it matter?" she replied in a throaty voice, pulling her hoodie from her head.

"Do you have it?" the Latina then asked, before the man took a nod as he shoved his hand inside the pocket on his coat.

"help yourself, this shit'll have you bouncing off the walls." he chuckled and passed her the bag. "I'll handle it…" she muttered and took it.

 _Oh, can you really?_

"This ones on me."

"are you sure? I can pay you," she reminded him as she took a quick look in the package.

"I said the fuckin' things on me, now get home before someone sees you." He repeated assuring her.

"alright… um, so same time next week." She nodded and started her engine up, the man backing up from the car as she pulled out of the parking lot and retreated back home.

* * *

 _3:28am_ –

" _san! …" a giggle escaped from Brittany's lips, while she ran through the cold wind that hit strongly through her blonde locks. She was dreaming again. However, like the other times, she was never aware of it._

" _wait up, B!" Santana called out, seeing the blonde stop in her tracks as she waited patiently. She couldn't make out their location, but it felt as if she was walking on stuff rainbows are made of. At least that is how Brittany would describe it._

 _As soon as the Latina caught up with her best friend, she wrapped her arms around her waist from the behind. "caught you," she smirked, panting softly. Brittany flashed a graceful smile._

" _No, I waited for you." She said softly._

" _I'll always be waiting for you." She then whispered._


End file.
